A Nightmare Turned Into Paradise (A Mobian Story)
by CocoaLion482
Summary: In this story, a 13 year old girl Anaya Kosazana lives a very painful life, is extremely depressed, and found no reason to keep living. But just when all seemed hopeless, her entire life changed around when her number one idol rescued her from her dramatic life to start anew. Although, to other strangers come baring surprising news for Anaya...
1. Chapter 1

~Anaya~

I woke up at 5 in the morning sweating slightly and breathing heavily. The nightmares are worse tonight... Sleeping in an empty house would do that to you, but I know that's not the only thing that's making me have nightmares. Akili, why did you have to leave me? Without you, what's the point of staying alive? I'm just a big bad luck charm to everyone aren't I? The whole world would be better off without me... It was my fault my family died. If I had not been sick, my parents and four of my brothers wouldn't have had to pick me up. And if they wouldn't have had to pick me up, that truck wouldn't have hit them. Akili tried so hard to convince me it wasn't my fault, but I never believed him. He always looked at the bright side of things and made me laugh, despite our situation, he worked hard to try and pay the bills for the house and keep us fed, but I guess it was too overwhelming for one guy. I should have tried to help him more than complain, then maybe he wouldn't have turned to drugs. I'm a spoiled, selfish, rude, annoying little brat that deserves to die. Tears stung my eyes and I, once again, began to cry. I'm surprised there are any tears left after all the days and hours I've cried. I wouldn't be surprised if I actually cried a river as the saying goes.

After a half an hour of crying, my head was pounding and my eyes were sore. I decided to take a shower and wash up a little since I could possible come off as one of the walking dead. After I finished brushing my teeth and moisturizing, I put on my under clothing and a thick black and grey sweater with some turquoise sweatpants on top. I put on some black and orange socks, and was going to make some breakfast and watch some Sonic X episodes; Emphasize on the word 'was'. When I was walking into the living room going towards the kitchen, the ground started to shake and the whole roof of my house was torn off by something! That's when I heard a laugh that was all too familiar to me. Right there, floating in the middle of my living room in his little Egg Mobile (Which looks way too small for him to fit in might I add), was the the sinister Doctor Eggman. I blinked hard twice to see if this is a dream, because if it isn't, the last thing I need is to end up as this loser's prisoner.

"Ho, ho, ho! Hello my little princess! I am the evil Dr. Eggman and if you don't mind, I need you to come with me." He said with a creepy looking smile on his face. Then again, he always has that creepy looking smile on his face.

"Pretty sure I do mind Egghead. Why are you here and what do you want with me? As a matter of fact, how did you even get here?" I asked, glaring at him.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out. Now, if you won't come willingly, then I guess I'll have to take you by force. Eeeh, hee, hee, hee, hee!"

His claw emerged from inside of his Egg Mobile and was coming for me as I tried to make a run for it. Although it was too fast for me and caught me, squeezing the blood circulation from my upper arms from how tight it was holding me. I struggled to get free.

"Let me go Egghead!" I said still struggling.

"Well, calling me 'Egghead' isn't going to help your situation. Oh, and I'm afraid I can't do that so, sorry." He said, not sorry at all. I stopped struggling and just glared at him. A beam shot out from the front of Egghead's Egg Mobile and created some type of portal.

"Is that a portal to Mobius?" I asked him.

"Yes, yes it is. And you are going to become one of my new allies at my Egg Base!" He laughed evilly and we went through the portal. Great... and to think things couldn't get any worse.

~~Through the Portal~~

We were at Eggman's base in the control room, but he still didn't let me down. I felt kinda weird... It's almost like, all my senses sharpened drastically and I could see, hear, and feel everything better.

"Can you let me down now? It's not like I have a memorized mental map of this place inside my head." I asked, irritated.

He looked a bit skeptical. " Hmm... I suppose. It's useless trying anything, I have robots all around my fortress. Escape is inevitable, my princess." He said, the creepy smile back on his face. I glared at him as he set me down, wondering why he kept calling me 'princess'. Everywhere around me was made of silver metal and visible screws; the walls, the floor, his commanding station. Scanning around, taking in my surroundings, I noticed something- or someone standing off to the side in the shadows of the room. But it wasn't just one person, it was,

"The Hooligans?! What are you guys doing here?" I asked, forgetting for a split second that they work for Eggman.

Nack spoke up. "Hey little girl, might as well get used to us, you're gonna be here for a long time."

"Ooh! Ooh! We have a new teammate pet! Hi new teammate pet! Aren't you a pretty kitty?" Bean said. I actually always thought Bean was more funny than annoying in the comics. Wait, what did he mean by 'kitty' and 'pet'? I down at my clothes then to my arms and froze in shock. My arms and legs were covered in black fur and I was wearing completely different clothing! The outfit I was wearing was a black t-shirt under a sleeveless red hoodie with some jean capri pants and some red sneakers; which were very comfortable might I add. Although what mostly caught my attention was that I had a tail. A cats' tail! I'm a mobian cat!


	2. Chapter 2

~~Control Room~~

"Cool..." I said, smiling a little to myself. Bean came over to me putting a hand on his chin and staring at me intently. Weirdo. Actually, I'm not gonna judge, I'm a weirdo too.

"What?" I asked him. He didn't answer me, which made me kinda frustrated. I growled and folded my arms, looking back at him. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers.

"I got it! Kitty McPurrington! Come on Kitty, I think I have a laser in my room you can play with." Before I could respond, he grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the room into a hall. Oh well, might as well get some information out of him while I'm here.

"Hey Bean? Where are we exactly?" I asked him nicely. I think I'll get along with Bean and Bark, but Nack on the other hand? I don't think so. That dude kinda scares me.

"We're in a big square in the middle of the jungle. Why, does Kitty need to go for a walk? Ooh! I need to get you a collar, and a leash, and a kitty bowl, oh! Can't forget the litter-box too! Then we can play and get to know each other and be the best of friends! Along with bark that is." I grimaced when he said that. Does this dude really think I'm a pet cat? Well, he _did_ think Cream was a pet too now that I think about it.

"Um, sure. By the way, do you know what Eggman want's with me?" I asked. The dude broke into my house and kidnapped me, I'm just curious as to why he would do so.

"No, but but Fatty McMustache did say something about you being princess. Here we are!" He said, stopping in front of a grey, metallic, door. He opened it up and guided me inside the room, which was actually pretty plain. It had a bunk bed, a twin sized bed besides the bunk bed, a rug, a table with three chairs, and a window. Oh, and the wall colors, the covers on the beds, the rug, and the floor were all grey. Talking about a dull life...

"Now Kitty-" He was cut off due to an explosion. Loud sirens now filled the air.

"Hooligans! Head down to the Chaos Emerald Vault, G.U.N agents are invading the area! Don't let them get the Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman shouted into the loud speaker. Wow, if they _are_ invading the area, why would he reveal that he _had_ the Chaos Emeralds _and_ the location to where they is? 300 IQ huh? Ha! Nack and Bark burst into the room.

"Bean, chain up the prisoner and let's go!" Nack ordered him, but Bean just hugged me.

"No! I will not leave Kitty McPurrington behind!" Bean said stubbornly. I laughed lightly at how funny he sounds. Though, it was pretty sweet of him to think about me.

Nack groaned in frustration. "We don't have time for this Bean! Bark, chain her up and bring her with us."

Bark came over to me with some silver handcuffs and put them on me. I flinched back at first, but I knew that if he gave Knuckles a hard time fighting him, I really shouldn't mess with the guy.

Nack then led us out the room rushed, gun in hand. "Yay! Come on Kitty! You'll get to see all the big explosions and the pretty shinies!" Bean said, happily. Aw crap...


	3. Chapter 3

As we ran through the hall, we soon stopped at a big, metal, well-guarded, door which I'm assuming leads to the Chaos Emerald Vault. Nack typed in a code on the number pad and the door opened. Inside, the room was pretty dark; aside from the two Chaos Emeralds shining in the middle of the room. The emeralds were inside a big, protective, glass shield that looks like it can only be opened by a pass code. As Nack walked in, he started giving instructions.

"Alright. Bark, you go and hide and when I give the signal, you ambush them. I'll be the distraction and lay back with my gun once the ambush starts. Bean, you'll be the back-up for when things get out of hand. Get into position!" He ordered. Then everyone scattered while I just stood there, dumbfounded.

"What about me?" I asked Nack, but before he could reply, the sound of a machine guns' shooting went off and the door exploded. My eyes watered as the debris everywhere cleared off. I rubbed my eyes to clear them somewhat, but after I opened them, my whole body froze. Team Dark was standing there before me looking as threatening as ever. Rouge the Bat, Omega the Robot, and the one-and-only Shadow the Hedgehog. Now, Imma be honest with you, I've been a Sonic fan for about 7 years; 11 if you count the first time I ever saw Sonic on TV. But I've only begun to be a _Shadow_ fan about a half a year ago. I even wrote a school essay on why Shadow was _better _than Sonic. Major change right? Well, now that I see him right in front of me with my very eyes? Let's just say I'm lucky that I'm not one of those crazy-stalker fan girls. Then the situation dropped down on me like a 10 ton boulder.

"Um... h-" My sentence was cut off by Nack covering my mouth and put an arm around me, holding me securely to him as if I were a hostage. Technically, I am.

"Take one step, and the girl get's it." He said as I felt cold metal against the side of my head. My eyes widened and I gasped in shock. I don't know if Nack would actually kill me, but I wasn't about to find out. His left arm was holding me, so I spun around counter-clockwise with all my might and elbowed him in the head. He dropped his gun, so I kicked it out of reach and scurried back some. Then I remembered his plan and spun around quickly to Team Dark.

"It's an ambush, run!" I yelled. Then I felt arms around me again, only this time, tighter.

"Too late, Princess. Bark!" Nack yelled. He put a hand over my mouth again and Bark appeared behind a pillar in the room and punched Omega, sending him crashing into the hall. Omega didn't seem fazed that much considering he started blasting all the guns he had at will. Rouge started fling towards me, while Shadow teleported somewhere. The sound of glace breaking was heard behind us and Nack span around along with to see that Shadow had grabbed the two Chaos Emeralds.

"No! Bean, I think it's time for some explosions-" Nack yelled but was cut off by Rouge kicking him in the head. As for Bean, What was Nack _thinking? _Was he trying to _kill_ us all?! Suddenly, Bean came flying down from who-knows-where and landed on Shadow's head.

"Hey Mopey Gruesometon! Wanna see me make boom?" He said. Then he held out his palm, made a bomb appear, jumped off Shadow, and threw the bomb towards Shadow. Thing is, Shadow was standing only about 5 feet away from me.

"Bean, you idiot! I'm outta here!" Nack said, running away. Shadow quickly grabbed hold of me, teleported to the others, and teleported all of us back at G.U.N. HQ. Whoa.

"Mission Accomplished." Shadow said. I am _so _done right now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who is this, and why did you bring her here?" The Commander asked. _Hello?_ I'm standing right here you know! I didn't say that out loud.

"A prisoner that was there along the resistance we came across. The information from when we hacked the system yesterday said something about a princess with unimaginable powers, we think this is her." Shadow replied. Seriously, am I invisible? Wait, Eggman _did_ say something about a princess earlier, but I thought he was just being annoying. I'm not a princess, am I?

"And what makes you think she is? Did she reveal any of her powers during the battle?" Commander asked. Ya know what? I'm sick of this. I've an irritable day already and this is _not_ helping.

"I'm right here and I have a name ya know! It's Anaya." I said annoyed. The Commander then turned his attention to me.

"Well then, are you the princess?" He asked.

"Dude, I have know idea. My life has been so confusing ever since Eggman kidnapped me earlier. He _did _call me princess though if that's what you want to hear." I said. My annoyance level is _so_ high and I _really _would like some cheesecake right now. Or mozzarella sticks. I'm getting hungrier just thinking about it. Someone smacked me in the back of my head, ruining my daydream of mozzarella sticks. It was Shadow.

"Whaddya do that for?!" I snapped at him. He glared right back at me.

"I wouldn't have had to if you'd just pay attention!" He replied annoyed. I growled, but turned my attention back at the Commander.

"Soooo what now?" I asked, fed up with everything. I'm hungry, I'm tired, and all I wanna do is curl up into my comfy bed and fall into a deep, deep sleep... But will I ever get a chance to do that? I highly, _highly_ doubt it. _Highly_.

"Now that I have your attention, you will be staying here in G.U.N. as a new member of Team Dark. Shadow, take her to her room." He ordered. Shadow grabbed my arm, firm but not too tight, and led me towards a hall. I didn't say anything due to shock. I didn't know how to react. I mean, that's it? They're just gonna take me in? No test or anything? I wasn't going to complain, because now I won't have to live in an empty house grieving anymore. I guess I should be happy.

"Um, what about these handcuffs? They're getting kinda uncomfortable now." I asked Shadow. He stopped, halting me along with him and turned to me. He then grabbed the cuffs, along with my wrists, and broke them with his bare hands.

"There, better?" He asked, grabbing my arm and walking again.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied, rubbing my wrists and looking down. I'm not very good at making conversations, and I was _beyond_ pumped since my idol was right with me. So, needless to say, I'm speechless. I distracted myself by the scenery around me. All the halls were grey, so in other words, dull. We turned a corner, then bypassed some automated doors and came across a hallway of doors. We stopped at the very fourth door and Shadow opened it to reveal a really nice room.

"Wow. Are all of your rooms like this?" I asked him as he leaned against the doorway. I didn't make eye contact with him because I'm not really comfortable under someones gaze. It makes me self-conscious about myself, and I don't really have a high self-esteem. This only goes for people near my age and older. Younger kids I have no problem with.

"At first, but you get to decorate it as you please. We will notify you if there are any missions assigned to us. Anything else?" He asked. I debated asking him in my head.

"Shadow, why did you save me?" I asked him a bit quieter. I don't know what answer I expected, but I did hope it was good.

"I felt an extremely large amount of Chaos Energy, and I knew it wasn't just from the two emeralds in the vault. When I saw you in there, I put the pieces together and made an educated guess. Now answer me this; why are you so calm about everything? I know you are not from this world." He asked, looking at me skeptically. Hmm... how should I answer this?

"Um, it's kind of a long story." I replied walking over to the bed and sitting down. I backed up into the headboard and looked at Shadow. From a distance I'm pretty okay with eye contact. Anything closer than that? Nah.

"I have time. May I come in?" He asked. Well, better brace myself for an _extremely_ long explanation.

"Sure. You can sit on the bed if you want." I suggested. He walked fully into my room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat down a reasonable distance away. Here goes nothin'.


	5. Chapter 5

I took a deep breath before starting. "Well, for starters I was born on Earth. When I was about 2, I remember seeing a cool blue character on TV that really grabbed my attention. But since I couldn't read, I didn't know the name of the TV show. But after a few years, I think I saw it again on a movie website and started watching it. Turns out that the blue character I saw on TV years ago was Sonic the Hedgehog. After I watched the series Sonic X, I've been researching all about Sonic and his friends and became a fan. But then, about a half a year ago, I started showing interest in you. So I did a little background research on ya and that's what really got me interested. Ever since then, I've been your fan. Not Sonic's. Now I know I left out some details, so you can ask me any questions if you have any." I said. I took a deep breath, and looked at him. He seemed to be thinking rather hardly about everything I said.

"How much do you know about me and my past?" He asked.

"I know everything. How you were created, why you were created, Maria, Dr. Gerald Robotnik, even the Commander's past with the ARK." I replied. He didn't seem angry that I knew about Maria, I guess this makes sense to him. Somewhat I think. I was thinking about asking him why he decided to join the federation that killed his only friend, but I decided to wait until he's more comfortable around me. _If_ he's more comfortable around me. He looked down to his lap in deep thought. I folded my arms, rested my head against the headboard, and closed my eyes. I was extremely exhausted, but I loved spending time with Shadow. Then I felt movement on the bed and opened my eyes.

"You must be tired. I'll come get you tomorrow so we can start your training. Goodnight." He said walking to the door.

"Goodnight Shadow. And, thank you." I said gratefully. He paused at the door for a moment before opening it.

"You're welcome." He replied before walking out and shutting the completely. I sighed and thought of everything that happened today.

First I got kidnapped, have been thought of as a pet to Bean, nearly have been blown up by a time bomb, rescued by Shadow the Hedgehog and Team Dark, and now I'm _apart_ of Team Dark and am working for G.U.N. And what's with all this 'princess' crap? What has my life turned into?

I got up off the bed and stretched. I don't really want to take a shower or bath, but I could really use the relaxation. Suddenly, a ring of fire swirled around my feet and started to surround my entire body. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the flames to burn, but they never came. When I opened my eyes, the flames were gone. I looked down at my body and found myself in new clothing. I was wearing a black t-shirt with some black and white sport shorts. What da heck just happened?! I felt strange, like I was more relaxed like I wanted to be. I rubbed my arms, and the felt moisturized. I smelled my hair and the scent of milk and honey filled my nose. Did I just take a magical bath? Why hasn't this happened before?! I went into the bathroom and saw that it had a bath-shower, a toilet, a sink, and a full body mirror on the right wall when you first walk in. Cool. I looked in my reflection and nearly jumped back in surprise. I was the exact same character I created on the computer back on Earth! The eyes, the hair, the tail, everything was the same! And if it's the exact same, that means that I'm a mobian Panther-Lion! Too exhausted to think about it, I headed towards the bed, got under the covers, and drifted off to sleep.

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by darkness. I felt like I was floating somehow. I looked at my hands, which surprising I can see clearly, and saw fur on them. I guess I was still a mobian. Out of no-where, a little ball of fire appeared in front of me. I didn't think too much, pretty much not at all, when I touched it. Then I started to see images of faces I've never seen before. All of them people. _Mobians_. But there was one mobian that caught my full attention. There was a mobian girl that looked just like me, like a twin. The only difference was her muzzle was brown, and mine was black. Then a voice started talking to me.

"They're coming Anaya. Don't be afraid. You will have a guide to show you the way." It said. Then a little black cat appeared in front of my face. It's eyes glowed yellow and it's nose touched mine.

I woke up sweating slightly, but breathing heavily. I sat up, turned the lamp on my nightstand on, rubbed my eyes, and sighed loudly. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, it was 6:18 AM. Pretty early. I don't think it was a nightmare this time, more like a vision. Ugh, what is wrong with me?

"You okay?" A voice said, making me jump. I looked around but didn't find anyone. Was it just my imagination? Great, now I have voices in my head. I'm going crazy now?

"Over here." After I heard that, the little black cat that was in my dream jumped on my bed. I gasped and jumped back in surprise, which resulted in my head bumping back against the headboard. I hissed and rubbed it with my hands.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Lemme answer some questions for you; First, you have reached the age that the powers you were born with are taking effect. Second, I'm you spirit pet guide to help you throughout the changes in your life. And lastly, I _am_ a talking cat, this is not a dream. Any questions?" She asked. Um...

"Um, why are you here exactly? Like, what are here to guide me on?" I asked, still a bit shocked.

"Maintaining your powers. And I'm also here to be your friend. Even after you master your powers, I'll still be here by your side." She said. I was still a little hesitant about the idea, but with what's been going on lately, nothing seems too surprising anymore.

"Okay. Uh, what's your name?" I asked her. She's a beautiful, pitch black, lithe, she-cat. I am a cat lover, so you have no idea how I want to hug and pet her right now.

"I have no name yet. You name me." She said, licking her paw and washing her face.

"Bastet. Your name is Bastet. Bastet was the Goddess of Cats in Africa on Earth. I promised myself that if I ever got a cat, I would name her Bastet." I replied, smiling slightly.

"What if it was a tom?" She asked. I laughed a little.

"I wouldn't have to worry about it because I wouldn't buy a tom." I replied. I like Bastet.

She purred and twitched her tail in amusement. "Well, if you want to know how to take a magic shower, all ya gotta do is imagine you after a shower and in the clothes you want. You can imagine anything and you'll get it." She said hopping off the bed. I got out of bed and stood in front of it. I closed my eyes and imagined myself clean, and in a cool outfit. When I opened my eyes, I found myself feeling like last night after I took an accidental magic bath, and looked down to see that the outfit I imagined is what I'm wearing. (Outfit)

"Awesome. Just, awesome. So Bastet, I can have or do whatever I imagine?" I asked, feeling better about these powers I possess.

"Pretty much. I'm also here to keep your powers in check. So if things get out of control, I'll be there to help you." She said, heading towards the bed. That means I have the power of light and fire, _and_ Chaos energy just like Shadow! Whenever I play video games, I _love _having fire power. People keep saying that fire is dangerous and destructive, but that just depends on who's controlling it. Look at Blaze the Cat for example. She's another one of my idols alongside Shadow.

"Whatchya doin?" I asked her curiously as she jumped on the side of the bed.

"Makin up the bed." She put a paw on the mattress, and all the covers and pillows magically made themselves up.

"Coooooool. What do ya wanna do now?" I asked her.

"Well, first what I want you to do is claim me. Here, sit on the bed." She said, jumping on the bed again. I went over and sat next to her, and climbed on me and sat on my lap facing me.

"Okay, so imagine what style collar you want for me and put my name on it. Then a magic contract will appear and you can say yes or no and put your thumbprint. Ready?" She asked. Her tail was straight up and quivering, so I'm guessing she was excited.

"Yup, but I have a couple of questions for ya. Am I like, adopting you?" I asked, still smiling slightly. She meowed happily.

"Yup. You are officially claiming me. You seem really nice and funny, so I'm sure we'll get along." She replied. I laughed a little.

"What powers do you have?" I asked.

"I have similar powers to yours, only a bit weaker. Enough questions! Claim me!" She said, lifting her front arms in the air. I laughed at her. I closed my eyes and imagined her collar in my mind. I lifted the palm of my hand out and opened my eyes to see it there. It was a camouflage collar with a circular, golden name tag with the name 'Bastet' written on it in the font Comic Sans MS.

"Whaddya think?" I asked her holding the collar to where she can see it. She eyed and sniffed it, then looked back at me.

"I love it! You're the best Anaya! Can you put it on please?" She said going big eyes on me. Oh. My. Gosh.

"Don't do that, you're already too adorable." I said, laughing. I put the collar on her and adjusted it.

"This comfortable?" I asked her. She nodded, her tail quivering even more. I smiled at her, laughing slightly. Suddenly, Bastets eyes glowed yellow and words popped up in my face.

**Do you, Anaya Kosazana, wish to adopt Bastet? Will you vow to love and take care of her, and in return she will love and take care of you?**

**Yes (O) No (O)**

"You press on the button next to the words to choose." Bastet said. I pushed the button next to 'Yes' and some more words popped up.

**Put thumbprint here:**

I put my thumb on the square pad and held it there for a couple of seconds, then let go. The pattern on my thumb was imprinted on the pad before it disappeared. Then something popped up in front of Bastet, and she placed her paw on a pad similar to my thumbprint pad. After that, the words 'Congratulations' appeared in front of me and a birth certificate paper popped up.

**Birth Certificate**

**Name: Bastet**  
**DoB: June 6, 2014**  
**Weight at Birth: 3.1 oz.**  
**Eye Color: Brown  
Fur Color: Black**  
**Belongs to: Anaya Kosazana**

Looks like a Build-A-Bear certificate if you ask me. Suddenly, Bastet started licking my face.

"Thank you so much Anaya! I've always wanted a friend!" She said happily.

"You're very welcome Bastet, I'm glad to have you too. I didn't have any friends either. Well, I'm gonna go brush my teeth, then we're gonna go walk around G.U.N. HQ okay?" I asked her, picking her up and putting her on the ground as I stood.

"Yup. I'll start putting my own things in the room while I'm at it too." She replied.

"Cool." I said, heading towards the bathroom. This day _actually_ started off well.


	6. Chapter 6

After I brushed my teeth, I went back in my room to pick up Bast. Turns out she added a lot of accessories to the place. She had her cat bed, her water and food bowl, a few toys, and even a scratching post. Saves me from getting all the stuff myself.

"Wow, I see you made yourself comfortable Bast. Ready to head out?" I said, summoning and putting on some chapstick. She stood up from her bed and walked over to me.

"Yup, I'm ready." Then she jumped on my head which caught me off guard for a second.

"Whoa! Girl, what are you doin?" I asked, laughing. I actually didn't mind her being on my head, she barely weighs anything.

"You're fine. Your powers along with mine make me almost weightless when I'm riding on any part of your body." She replied.

"Okay then, let's head out." And with that being said, I opened the door only to be greeted by Shadow standing there making me jump in surprise.

"Whoa, uh hi? What's up Shadow?" I asked him. He folded his arms.

"Where did you get that?" He said pointing to Bastet.

"Her names Bastet, and she just showed up in my room this morning. I don't know how she got there, but she said she was helping me with my powers." I replied. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You mean to tell me that you can understand it? And that you know about your powers?" Shadow said clearly not believing me.

"Yeah, pretty much. I just figured out I had powers last night. Bast said that at the age of 13, my powers will start to take affect. Believe whatchya wanna believe, but I'm keeping her." I replied, folding my arms. He sighed and started walking out of the hall.

"Whatever, just come on. We were going to start your training, but since you said that your powers are active, we need to notify the Commander." He said. I quickly caught up to him and started following him.

"So, where's the rest of Team Dark?" I asked him.

"Omega is in the gym, hopefully not destroying everything he sees, and Rouge is off duty somewhere else." He replied, not even glancing at me. Once we walked through the last door, we were greeted with the Commander talking to Princess Sally on a _giant_ communicator screen.

"Just in time. Shadow, bring her over here." The Commander ordered. I silently glared at him, annoyed at the fact that he thinks he can just boss anyone around. Even though he is the boss... but not a cool one. Shadow grabbed my arm in a firm grip, although not too tight, and led me over to the Commander and Princess Sally.

"Um... Hi?" I said, feeling nervous and shy.

"Hello Anaya, I assume you already know who I am, right?" Sally asked. I nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"Don't be shy, I don't bite. Anyway, we have a few guests here that wish to see you." She said. Guests? Who wants to see me? How does anybody even _know_ me?

"Who?" I asked, taking Bastet off my head and carrying her in my arms. Then Sally moved out the way and three people I saw in my dream appeared on the screen. There were two girls and a boy. One of the girls was my look-alike that I saw, and the other was a brown cat that was wearing a yellow shirt-dress with blue jeans and yellow sneakers. She was also wearing a white... rag of some sort around her waist. Her hair was styled in two ponytails with some of her hair in the front. Then the male was a black cat with dreads and a brown muzzle. He was wearing some black and green gloves, camouflage pants, and some black and green boots. No shirt. My twin looked exactly like me only her muzzle was brown and her clothes were just different colors than mine. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Hey Bast, I see you got to her alright." The male one said.

Bast then jumped out of my arms, made a magic pathway floating in the air, and sat on it in front of the communicator.

"Yeah, I did. Her powers are progressing fine as of now. All she needs is a little practice, and she'll master them in no-time." Bast replied. The Commander was staring at Bast, shocked and wide eyed. I chuckled at his reaction.

"Good to hear. Anaya, my name's Lezi. Your look-alike is Akina, and Little Miss Sunshine over here is Titi. If you don't mind, we'd like to speak with you about something. Mind coming over?" Lezi asked. Another adventure huh? Maybe this time I'll get some answers about who I am.

"Okay." I replied, but the Commander spoke up.

"She is still a new member and is untrained for any type of battle. I will only let her go if she is accompanied by a supervisor to keep out of trouble." He demanded. You know what? I know I should judge the guy from his cover, but I'm getting real sick of him right now. He's assigning me a _babysitter_? What am I, two? Sure I don't know much, but if I'm ever in trouble, I can just summon up a magic shield and teleport the heck outta there if I needed to. But _no,_ apparently he still thinks I'm 'untrained'. Oh wait, come to think of it, I never told him how I knew the basics of my powers... Nevermind...

"I'll do it." Shadow suggested, making me snap my head to him. Did I seriously just hear him right? He suggested to go with me? If staying here in G.U.N. means being with Shadow the Hedgehog and him starting to like me, then screw the Commander, I just hit the jackpot!

"Very well then. Shadow and Anaya's mission is to gather information on her powers and past. You leave in twenty-four hours. You are dismissed." The Commander said. Then the communicator screen went blank. So the people in my dreams are real? I guess that's what the voice meant by saying "don't be afraid". Maybe they know why I have these powers...

"Sir, Anaya said her powers have become active earlier." Shadow stated. Oh yeah, I forgot that's what we came here to tell him.

"More the reason to complete the mission." Commander said, then left the room. Good riddance... Shadow grabbed my arm suddenly, and dragged me out into the hall.

"Whoa, where are we going?" I asked him as he kept pulling me along with him.

"We're going to train you. Omega is helping." He replied. My eyes widened.

"He's not gonna blow me to pieces, is he?" I asked, hasty about this 'training session'. Who knows, this might just turn out to be target practice... With _me_ being the target.

He glanced at me, smirking. "I can't make you any promises." Aww heck to the nah.


	7. Chapter 7

The gym had _everything, _from weights to treadmills. I would have loved to get on the treadmill for about, I don't know, 15 minutes maybe? But I'm pretty darn sure that Shadow had other plans. Omega was actually no-where to be seen, but I could only hope he won't show up at all. Shadow led me to a door between the weight racks, but before we went in, he stopped us in front of the door.

"What's up?" I asked.

"How much do you know about using your powers right now?" He asked, his hand still on my arm. My heart was pounding 80 miles per minute, but I don't exactly know why. Bastet cut me off when I was going to speak.

"She knows how to use her powers, but her summoning is pretty slow. I don't know how her powers are affecting her reflexes though, so you might want to test them out." She stated. Way to go Bast, you're putting in _more_ work for me to do.

"What powers do you have anyway?" Shadow asked, letting go of me and crossing his arms. Again, I was going to say something, but Bast seems to love answering questions right now.

"She has any power her mind comes up with. And she's more powerful than you, so you might not want to get on either of our nerves. Now are we gonna train or what?" She asked, jumping off my head. Shadow closed his eyes, thinking probably. I wonder what he was thinking about...

"Actually, before we start training, can we get something to eat? I'm starving over here!" I exclaimed. Shadow opened his eyes, and looked at me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about food. I was too excited on training. I can show you all my fury attacks, my defenses,-" Shadow cut Bast off.

"Does she ever shut up?" He asked, annoyed. Bast flattened her ears and hissed at him.

"Well, maybe if you just hurry up and stop standing there like an old log, I'd stop talking." She replied back.

"Well in that case, lets start training." He said. Bast started jumping around with her tail straight up in the air.

"Yay! Training!" She exclaimed. She sure is a peppy kitty isn't she? Oh well, guess foods out the question. I'm not hungry yet anyway. Emphasize on the word 'yet'. When Shadow opened the door, we were greeted by a _huge_ room that didn't have any the very end of the room, they had targets set up. Everywhere else was blank,

"Hmm... Omega was suppose to be in here. I guess I'll train you by myself then." Shadow stated. I felt a _giant _wave of relief come over me, but I tried my best not to show it. Apparently I didn't do much of a good job since Shadow smirked at me.

"You know, your eyes change color on, what I'm presuming, your mood. Ever since I told you about Omega training you, they turned blue. But when he didn't show up, they turned brown again." Shadow said, shocking me. My eyes change color? Well that's a dead give-away. I folded my lips in my mouth and avoided eye contact with Shadow.

"Well, I guess he scares me a _little _bit." I confessed, completely embarrassed. It is officially useless keeping things from this hedgehog. I heard footsteps and felt Shadow presence get closer to me, but I still kept my eyes and head to the ground. That is until I felt fingers under my chin lifting my head up and forcing my eyes to meet his ruby red ones.

"Hey, I admit that he does have a liking for destruction, but he means well. I promise you that." He said reassuringly. His voice was so calming that I nearly forgot that this is Shadow standing in front of me. Though, I do know he has a soft side. I've seen it plenty of times in the comics.

I smiled a little. "Okay, I believe you. So what training are you gonna put me through? Because if you see my human form, I'll be the saddest excuse for a fit person ever to live." I stated playfully. He let go of my chin and took a step back.

"Well for starters, I want to see what you already know. Get into position." He stated, walking a bit ways away from me. Wait, what? Before I could even register what was happening, Shadow came full speed towards me ready to attack. But, it's like my instincts and I dodged out of the way before he could do anything. But he didn't stop there I'll tell you that.

"Chaos Spear!" He summoned. The arrow of energy was coming at me lightning fast, but something in my head told me I could turn it against him. Without thinking at all, I used my powers and changed the direction of the arrow and fired it back at Shadow. He dodged it quickly, but stopped trying to attack.

"That was good, do you know how you did it?" He asked. I looked at my hands that had a red, fire like aura around them.

"I don't know how I did it. It's like the power inside me did it on it's own." I tried to explain. Bast spoke up from where she was observing the fight on a floating platform.

"That's bad Anaya, you can't let the power control you. It may have helped you this time, but with how much power that's inside of you, it could kill you if you don't know how to control it." She stated. I ton load of dread dropped down on me hard.

"How the heck do I control it then?!" I asked, panicking. Bast then came up to my, flying, and put a paw on each of my hands. Then limiter rings similar to Shadow's appeared on my wrists.

"There, that should keep your powers at bay. I got this idea from Shadow himself when I scanned him." Bast said, going back up to her little platform.

"You scanned me?" Shadow asked, bewildered.

"Pretty sure that's what I just said mousebrain." Bast replied, laying down. Shadow was not happy with her remark.

"Okay, how about we get back to training? I want to learn how I can control these powers of mine." I suggested. That seemed to have bought Shadow's attention.

"I suppose. This time, you have to work on offence. Attack me." He said. My eyes grew huge.

"Are you kidding me? Did you not here what Bast just said? I don't want to kill you!" I exclaimed.

"Did you not see what she just did? You have inhibitor rings, your powers are limited to their full abilities." He replied.

"I could probably still kill you though!" I shot back.

"I thought you said you knew everything about me? I'm immortal, remember?" He shot back, smirking. I sighed heavily. No use arguing with this guy, is there?

"Fine..." I said, giving up. I summoned my fire powers and got ready to attack.

"Begin." He said. And with that, I gave it all I had. With a little hesitation of course.


	8. Chapter 8

I shot a beam of fire at him that went at him at lightning speed. My attack took impact and slammed him into the wall. I gasped in shock and ran over to him.

"Oh my gosh, Shadow are you okay? I'm so sorry! I knew this was a bad idea." I said, kneeling by him. I was afraid to touch him, thinking I would only make it worse. He was on his knees, breathing heavily with one hand on his chest and the other holding himself up.

"I'm... fine..." He hoarsely said. I put my hands on my mouth and just sat there, not knowing what to do. Bast then started to come over.

"Here, let me take a look at him." She said, sitting in front of him.

"I said... I'm fine..." He said stubbornly, but Bast didn't listen. Her eyes then started to glow yellow as if she were casting a spell. Apparently she was since a yellow aura surrounded Shadow's body. Then his breathing became smoother instead of ragged and he seemed to relax more.

"I didn't need your help, cat." He spat at Bast. This made me angry.

"You should be grateful she helped you! For all we know, you could have been seriously hurt!" I exclaimed at him. All he did was huff, stand up, and start walking towards the door.

"Whatever. Sessions over, get ready. We're leaving tomorrow." He replied, walking out the door. I had to catch up to him quickly because I don't think I'd be able to find my way back to my room alone. Apparently he noticed I was following him and stopped walking.

"Why are you following me?" He said, crossing his arms. I became embarrassed and avoided eye contact with him along with putting my arms behind my back.

"Well, I um... uh...-" I was cut off my wonderful explanation from Bast. Note the sarcasm.

"We don't know our way back and need your help." She said, jumping on my head.

He sighed, clearly annoyed. "Fine." He replied, walking again. I felt bad giving him a hard time and felt the need to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Shadow."

"Don't be, you're still new." He replied, not glancing at me. I felt a little better after he said that, but then my body started to shake for some reason. I started to feel week and couldn't focused and bumped into Shadow.

"Sorry." I said, looking at the ground.

"Watch it." He replied, glancing it at me. He then looked confused, then worried, and fully turned to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, unfolding his arms. Bast jumped off my head, which made me loose my balance for a second. Shadow grabbed onto my arms and helped me regain my footing.

"She's weak from hunger. Anaya, when's the last time you've eaten?"Bast asked me. I thought back to when I last had some food. I was getting hungrier thinking about it though.

"About two days ago." I replied, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. Shadow looked shocked.

"You need to eat. Now." He said, dragging me down the hall the opposite direction we were going.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to hunt for my own food." Bast said, summoning a portal and going through it. I was still shaking a little.

"Eggman didn't feed you? You're way to valuable to treat that badly." He asked me.

"Well, as soon as he kidnapped me, Bean sort of took me and wanted me to, I don't know, play with him or something. He thought I was a pet kitten. I was focusing on trying to get information out of him at the time and didn't think about hunger. Then you guys barged in and I guess I didn't have a chance to tell anyone I was hungry." I explained, trying to concentrate on not tripping or bumping into Shadow.

"What about yesterday? You didn't bother saying anything while we were talking?" He asked, for once glancing at me.

"I guess I wasn't as hungry and it didn't come to mind." I said, embarrassed.

He sighed. "I should have listened to you earlier instead of ignoring you. I'm sorry." He said, leaving me shocked. He apologized to _me_? Usually it's the other way around.

"Don't apologize, it was my stupidity that left me starving." I replied, guilty that he thought _he_ was guilty.

"I suppose. " He replied, unsure. We then stopped in front of two doors that didn't have any handles. He pushed open one of the doors and we were greeted by a large cafeteria. There weren't many people here, just a couple of agents sitting at some of the tables talking and eating. He then led me over to the ordering area.

"What do you want?" He asked, letting go of me. I scanned the menu, surprised to see that most of the food was the same as it was on Earth. But a certain meal caught my eye, and I chose it immediately.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I have the mozzarella sticks?" I asked Shadow, jumping up and down a little. He smirked at me and folded his arms.

"I take it you like mozzarella sticks?" He asked, telling the cafeteria lady what I wanted.

"Well, duh. Or else I wouldn't get them. They're my absolute favorite!" I said, excited about _finally_ eating.

"Well, they'll be ready in about 10 minutes. Can you wait that long?" He asked, still smirking.

"I don't know, I think I might die before we even make it to the table. Oh, the horror!" I said dramatically. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You're so dramatic. Come on, let go sit down." He said, guiding us to a table. Once we sat down, he asked a question, that caught me off guard for a minute.

"How do you remember your past?" He asked me. I didn't know how to answer his question.

"What do you mean?"I asked him in reply.

"I mean, what is you history like? Who your family was, what you did everyday, things like that." He replied. Oh, _now_ I see what he means.

"Ooooh, ok. Well, when I was two, my parents and four of my brothers were killed in a car accident. I've been having nightmares and have been blaming myself ever since. My last and eldest brother wasn't in the car, so he's been taking care of me. He tried so hard to convince me it wasn't my fault, but I never believed him." I stopped for a minute, thinking about that dreadful night Akili told me our parents were dead...

~~~Flashback~~~

"Anaya, can you come here for a minute?" Big Brother called to me.

"Coming, Big Brother!" I yelled back, stopping my necklace I was making. I ran to the living room, hearing his voice coming from there. Big Brother was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I sat next to him and put a hand on his back.

"Big Brother, what's wrong?" I asked him. I was seven while big brother was seventeen. I found it funny how he was always ten years older than me. So whatever age I turn, I'll always know his age too by adding ten.

"I... think it's time you know the truth about where our parents and four brothers went." He said. I became confused by this.

"You said that went on a far away trip somewhere. Where are they now?" I asked him. He took a deep breath and took his hands off his face before looking at me.

"Before I say anything, I want you to know that none of this is your fault okay?" He said, ignoring my question.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" I asked him, confused. He took another deep breath and wrapped his arm around me.

"Anaya, you may not remember this, but when you were two, you got sick at a friends house you were staying around the beginning of winter break. When our parents and brother came to pick you up, they were hit by another driver and their car crashed into a ditch. Baby, they past away that day." He explained to me. I froze as tears began to fill my eyes.

"It was because of me-" He cut me off as I began to cry.

"No, it wasn't. This is not your fault Anaya. It never was. I don't blame you for their deaths and neither should you. You still have me though, you're not alone." He said, hugging me as I cried into his chest. I don't care what he says to me. My family was dead because of me that day. Me, and my stupid immune system.

~~~Flashback End~~~

I haven't been the same since that day. I never had any true friends, so they didn't really notice how strange I was acting. I tried not to let it show whenever Akili was around, but I don't think I did a very good job. I've had nightmares ever since.

"If you don't mind me asking Anaya, where is your brother now?" He asked, resting his arm on the table and leaning his head onto his hand.

"About a week before Eggman kidnapped me, he died in a car accident too. The police said that he was driving home drunk. I guess... he finally broke after all the years. It's my fault... it's all my fault..." I said, my voice cracking. I looked away as the tears began to fall. I hated crying in front of him. I hated crying in front of _anybody_. I then heard him get up, but I didn't bother looking up to see where he had gone. Probably to get my mozzarella sticks which seemed to be taking a bit more than ten minutes. But then I felt a presence by my side and felt an arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry, I never should have asked you. I do know what it feels like to loose someone close. You are not alone." He said, trying to comfort me. And it worked. A _lot_. There goes my heart again. What is wrong with me?! I wipped my eyes and sniffed, trying to get my act back together. Crying is a sign of weakness. I don't want to be weak. Just then, the lady came to our table and set down my cheese sticks. About time...

"Enjoy." She said, walking away.

"Thank you." I said, even though she walked away already. I looked down at the cheese sticks, not feeling hungry anymore. I knew I had to eat though. I'm not feeling hungry because exhaustion is taking it's place. I need the energy.

"You stay here and eat, I'll be right back." Shadow said getting up. I almost shivered from the cold I felt after his arms was lifted off of me. Out of habit, I almost asked where he was going. But I thought I'd be rude and stopped myself.

"Okay." I said, picking up one of my cheese sticks and dipping it in marinara sauce. I heard his footsteps fading away to the door. I starting eating my cheese sticks and summoned a Sierra Mist since I was getting thirsty. There were five of them and they were pretty big, so I was full after I ate them all. Luckily I had enough marinara sauce. As soon as I wiped my face, I heard the door to the cafeteria open and footsteps along with it. I turned to see Shadow walking back to me.

"You're finished, good. We're going for a walk." He said, holding his hand out for me to take. But I just finished eating! I'm gonna get cramps...

"Lemme just throw this away." I said, picking up my tray and heading to the trashcan. I dumped it, and head back to Shadow. He held his hand out and I took it, a bit embarrassed. I'm so glad I don't blush... Well, I'll say. This was a very dramatic lunch with Shadow. But none the less a good one. Feel's good for someone to finally listen to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow dragged me through a series of doors and hallways till we came across a giant automatic door leading outside. I got one word for y'all; wow. I was greeted by a gigantic city full of towers, people and mobians. All the streets were busy and noisy due to all the mobians walking and talking around. I think this is Central City.

"Is this Central City?" I asked Shadow to be sure. He looked at me, a bit surprised, even though he shouldn't be.

"Yes, it is. Come on, I wish to take you somewhere for some peace and quiet." He said, picking me up and holding me bridal style. He seemed to do so with very little effort too. I was shocked and yelped as soon as I was lifted off the ground. Oh, good news; Shadow does have a neck. I'm currently clinging onto it for dear life, but I was just making that observation for curiosity's sake. He then took off skating at at least 100 mph. I closed my eyes as soon as the air hit my face, but when I dared myself to look, my eyes weren't watering from the wind. I guess this is one of the features of being a mobian. I softened up my iron grip on Shadow, feeling a lot more comfortable. The wind hitting my face was like an awakening for me. I felt so free and at peace inside of me... It wasn't like _anything_ I've ever felt before.

"Wow... This is awesome Shadow!" I exclaimed. He looked down at me and smirked, but didn't say anything. Although for some reason, my heart was beating at the rate Shadow was running right now. I've read _plenty_ of books on how they felt when their heart was racing, but I doubt I feel that for him. I mean, sure I'm his biggest fan, but I never really developed any feelings for him. Then again, back on Earth I only saw him as a fiction character and never really interacted with him. Could I really... have feelings for Shadow the Hedgehog? No, I need to know him better first. I know I know his past and a bit of his personality, but I mean the small things. Like what his favorite books are, what he does in his spare time, what makes him smile, those things.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as we suddenly came to a halt. But it was was the place where we stopped that left me in awe. We were on a rocky cliff with an _amazing_ view of Central City, and I can faintly see Soleanna in the distance.

"We're on Guardian Mountain, the exterior of G.U.N. HQ. I usually come up here to think or want to be alone." Shadow said, sitting on the edge of the cliff. I was afraid of heights, but I wasn't going to let one of my weaknesses to show now. So I sat next to him on the cliff and looked at the city below me.

It's good to know the people in Mobius are taking care of their planet, we pretty much failed on that part back on Earth. The air is clear, sounds of nature filled within me, and the sun was setting creating a beautiful glow of orange in the sky. Now you _know_ the air isn't polluted because during a sunset, if the sky is pink or purple, the air is polluted. Also, the clouds would turn dark gray. Although, _this_ sunset only shone an orange glow in the air and the clouds stayed white. This world was completely pure, and I want it to _stay_ that way. I can feel all the stress within me slip away with the breeze that faintly blew. My head has been cleared and I felt so peaceful up here. Yup, I'm gonna come up here _a lot_ more in the future. As the sun lowered into the horizon, I felt... warm inside. It's like I have a connection to the sun and I can feel the power of fire build inside of me. I felt at peace with at, as if it was apart of me. I'm pretty sure it _is_ apart of me. Shadow spoke up from the silence that surrounded us.

"If there was any place on Mobius you would go, where would it be?" He asked, looking at me with curiosity. It didn't take long for me to answer him.

"Either Angel Island or Efrika. Those two places really interested me and I always wanted to know more about them. I know that Angel Island is where the Master Emerald is located along with Knuckles, but I don't know much about the architecture or anything about it. Efrika on the other hand, I know _nothing_ about. What about you?" I asked, looking back at him. He looked into the distance, thinking probably.

"I haven't thought about it until now. I'm not sure." He replied, still looking at the sunset.

"Well, you have plenty of time to figure it out." I said, looking into the distance with him. Well, since I'm here with him, might as well make the best of it.

"Hey Shadow, mind if I ask you a few questions?" I asked him warily.

"You just did. Plus, it depends on what the questions are." He replied.

"Well, on your battle inside the new black comet, when it exploded how did you teleport to the shuttle? Did you have a Chaos Emerald with you, or can you teleport without a Chaos Emerald?" I asked, curiously. He flicked his head to me fast, with a surprised look on his face. Although, it only lasted for a second.

"I know you know everything about me, but you know what I do on my missions in G.U.N. too?" He asked back.

"Yeah, but only that one and the mission where you tried to get Knuckles to move the Master Emerald from Angel Island. Other than those two, not really." I replied, but then I realized something. "Hey! You didn't answer my question." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yes, I can teleport without a Chaos Emerald. Why only those two missions?" He asked back. I concentrated and summoned the comic book arc's Shadow Fall and Total Eclipse and handed them to him. He took the comics and flipped through both of them.

"So this is how you know so much about me? Through reading these books?" He asked, looking at me. I turned away, feeling shy from the eye contact.

"Yup, pretty much. Although the person who makes the comics are basing off of the video games they made. So I know your story through the video game mostly. I didn't play it, I watched somebody else play it on my computer. When I was younger, I bought a Sonic the Hedgehog video game because 1) I was still _Sonic_ fan back then and 2)Your game was rated T for Teen. Although, when I started playing the game, I was terrible and felt bad for killing Sonic so many times. Which is the main reason why I don't play anymore Sonic games. I just watch other people play them and watch the cutscenes from all the games and make sense of them. I already watched your cutscenes from your game though. And I must say, they were _very_ confusing. But if it wasn't for the comics, I'm pretty sure I would have never understood you at all. That's a lie, I could easily look you up in the Sonic Encyclopedia. Gosh, I'm sorry for talking so much." I said. At the end of my rambling, I was completely embarrassed and wasn't taking any chances at looking at him.

"It's alright, I don't mind." Now _that_ was shocking. I thought he would be completely annoyed with me right now and wanted to ignore me as much as possible. But instead I get an _"I don't mind"_? I need some explanations here.

"Really? You seriously don't mind that I'm a non-stop chatterbox? I'm sorry but that's hard to believe. I'm annoying!" I exclaimed, shocked and confused. He just smirked at me.

"Normally I would, but I don't seem to mind that much. I guess I find your past interesting." He replied smirking. My heart was racing, I was embarrassed, and I was grateful for the inability to blush very, _very_, much. I looked away, and didn't say anything else.

"What's the matter? No more questions?" He asked, mockingly. See people, _this_ is the side I _rarely_ get to see in the comics. Shadow being carefree and open, happy and humorous. The people that think he's just a cold, heartless, merciless, being are the people who don't know the _real_ Shadow the Hedgehog. Like everyone else, he has a soft side, he has a heart. So guess what? Imma 'bout to bring it right out.

"Nah, just a bit surprised is all. So, what's you and Sonic's relationship like? Are you friends or nah?" I asked him. I wasn't trying to be funny, it's just that every since I heard that vine, that's how I answer _every_ 'yes or no' question.

"I'd say we're good acquaintances in battle. He's... somewhat tolerable." He replied. I laughed lightly.

"Acquaintances? _Somewhat_ tolerable? Can't you guys just be friends? You guy's rivalry is so weird." I said, rolling my eyes and shaking my head. The sky was now becoming a dark blue and stars where forming. Although, in the distance some storm clouds seem to be coming towards us.

"Hey Shadow, you think a storm's coming?" I asked, pointing to the clouds I see. He looked where I was pointing, and his eyebrows dipped.

"Looks like it. We' better head back inside, it's getting cold." As if right on cue, a cold breeze hit me, making me shiver in the process. Probably not the brightest idea wearing a tank top...

"Come on." Shadow said getting up. He held his hand out in front of me, offering help. I took it with a racing heart, heaved myself up off the edge., and we headed through an entryway with stairs. We then came across a grey metallic door similar to the ones in G.U.N., but I couldn't really tell because of the lack of lighting. When Shadow opened it, we were greeted by an extremely bright, white, light and a hallway. To our left was a dead-end, so this was the very last door.

"Where da heck are we?" I asked, as I followed Shadow who was leading us up the hall.

"We're at the far corner of G.U.N. HQ. It'll take us a while to get to our rooms, they're at the opposite corner of where we are. As a matter of fact..." He trailed off. Then everything happened in a blur. He turned around, picked me up like I was a bag of feathers, took off and started going down random halls and doors around G.U.N. In about five seconds, we were in front of the second door at the beginning of a hallway to the right. Shadow put me down and opened the door to reveal a pretty cool room. Imma take a wild guess here and say it's his room. It was plain, but modern. His bedroom was different than mine, but it looked like his style.

"I like your room." I complimented.

"Thanks, but it's not exactly 'mine'. When I first came into G.U.N., my room was plain and I didn't bother to change it. When Rouge took a look at my room, she immediately got it redecorated. That bat thinks she can do anything and everything." He explained, lying on his bed. I was just standing in the middle of the room awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"U-um, I guess I should go back to my room... Goodnight." I said, walking towards the door. But before I could leave, he called back to me.

"Wait, I still have a few questions for you. Is that okay?" He asked sitting up on his bed. I turned back around and leaned against the door.

"Of course, what's up?" I asked.

"You can sit down if you're not comfortable." He suggested.

"Thanks." I said heading over to the chair next to his bed. Well, better brace myself for a long conversation... Or not.


	10. Chapter 10

"You've been kidnapped, forcefully been made an agent to the United Federation, and found out your were a princess that has powers which could possibly dominate the entire Multiverse. Are you okay with all of this?" He asked, folding his arms. I'm literally shocked at how he cares for me right now. I mean, I knew this Sonic world is the one in the Archie comics and that he's a lot nicer here, but wow. He still keeps up his cold and guarded fiasco when around other people, but around me he's completely different. Is something going on here that I don't know about?

"Well, it's been hard on me back on Earth. Believe it or not, this is actually the best thing that's happened to me. I've always wanted to become a mobian and adventure with you. The powers and princess stuff is still a little hard to believe right now, but Imma get my answers tomorrow. This is actually a big stress reliever from everything that's been going on back home." I answered. It's true, this is like a big nightmare turned into paradise. As cheesy as it sounds, it's true. I get to live life as a full, fledged, mobian and interact with my mobian idol, Shadow the Hedgehog. Screw anything else, this is _awesome_. Now, if you aren't a Sonic fan(In general), then you don't know what you're missing.

"But what about all your friends back on your planet?" He asked. I put my head down, reliving the memories.

"Well, to be honest, I never had any true friends back on Earth. The ones that called me _their_ friends only sometimes interact with me before heading back to their clique. I did make one friend that was always willing to listen and hang out with me, but she was always a quiet one. So basically, I had no friends. The one I called my best friend forever didn't contact me one summer and ditched me the next year for her new clique. I swear..." I explained, trailing off. I was lonely most of my life too since Akili was always working and I was home schooled. I barely interacted with anyone.

"I see. And nobody ever told you about your powers any sooner?" He asked. Am I in an interview right now? Is he secretly asking me questions for the Commander? That would actually explain why he's acting so strange.

"What's goin' on? How come you're asking me all these questions? Does this have anything to do with the Commander?" I asked, folding my arms and glared at him. I wasn't angry, just curious.

"Not... intentionally." He replied. I knew it.

I sighed, annoyed. "I'm sorry, but that dude annoys me without even being near me. I'm trying _so_ hard not to judge, but he's making it impossible! Maybe I just need to settle down a little. Was our whole afternoon a setup just to get information out of me?" I asked him, now filled with hurt, anger, and exhaustion.

He sighed. "It was, but most of out conversation on the mountain was out of my curiosity, not the Commander's orders. The questions I'm asking you now, are. If you want, you can go to your room. I'm sorry for interrogating you." He said, laying down.

"I'm not mad, just a little... disappointed. I understand though. Thanks Shadow, I had fun earlier. Major stress reliever." I said, getting up and heading to the door. But I stopped before closing the door behind me.

"Goodnight, Shadow." I said, before closing the door and leaning on it. I breathed a big sigh. What. A. _Day. _Then a ball of light appeared in front of me on the ground and Bastet popped out of it.

"Jeez Bast, where were you all day?" I asked, holding out my arms to hug her.

She happily jumped into them and I hugged her. "Sorry, I came back earlier, but I saw you and Shadow having a little moment on the cliff. So I just went back into the forest. Oh, and I found a handsome looking tom in the forest I was hunting in too." She explained, while I headed to my room.

"Guess we _both_ have a lot to talk about then, but lets wait 'til tomorrow, 'k?" I asked, closing the door to my room.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Warning: Warriors Cats content ahead. If you are not familiar with the Warriors Cats series by Erin Hunter, I suggest you briefly research some info before going ahead so you won't be confused. If you do know about them, enjoy the chapter! *meow***_

Okay, yesterday was crazier than I thought it was. Turns out that my little kitty has a crush on a tom, though the tom didn't have a name. Hmm... mysterious boy meeting my little kitten? I'm gonna have to meet this dude. Well, she's not the only one that has a crush. I'm pretty sure I have a few feelings for Shadow, but I'm waiting to get to know him more. I know, I know, what more could I possibly know about Shadow the Hedgehog? Well, like I explained before people, a _lot_. I'm currently walking around in the forest Bastet was hunting in. She said that I should transform into a cat so I won't draw any attention. And I don't mean a mobian cat people, I'm an actually domesticated cat! So. _Cool!_ Oh, it also turns out that in this form, I'm 7 months old in cat time. Weird.

"So, how much farther Bastet?" I asked, curiously. Everything was so big around me; the trees, the plants, I even saw a flower that looked bigger than me!

"We are just about here." She said as we walked onto a sandy stream. Rocks were in the sand that surrounded a rushing stream, and not too far off, I smelled the scent of another cat.

"Bastet, over here!" A voice sounded to our right. I then turned to see a handsome brown, black, and white tabby tom running towards us. I guess this is Bast's dream tom.

"Hi, glad you could make it. This is Anaya, my friend I was talking about yesterday." Bast said, flicking her tail to me. The tom looked at me, and his eyes widened.

"Whoa, you did say she was part cat too, but I didn't believe you. You look no older than an apprentice. Can you really turn into a two-leg?" He asked me. Wait a second... I recognize those terms. My eyes widened in realization.

"Bast, are we in the Warriors Cats world?!" I whisper-yelled. She looked down and shuffled her paws.

"Maybe..." She replied. I quickly turned my attention to the tom. Heh, tongue twister.

"Are you a warrior? What clan are you from? Are we on your territory?" I asked him, my heart racing and my fur bristling. He looked genuinely shocked I knew so much, but he also dipped his head down.

"I suppose it's no use hiding it. My name is Stripetail, and I am a warrior of ThunderClan. Yes, you are on the border of my territory and RiverClan's." He confessed. Oh. My. _Gosh_.

"Great. Just _great_. What else are you guys hiding from me?" I asked, looking at both Stripetail and Bastet.

"I'm sorry Anaya, I didn't mean to be dishonest with you. We _did_ just meet yesterday, so I wasn't lying to you about that, but it was a little different from what I explained. You see, I found Stripetail running from a badger around this area and I had to help him. He was hurt pretty badly too, so I helped him kill the badger and healed him. I was going to go back to you, when I saw you and Shadow on the cliff. I figured I shouldn't disturb you at the moment so I stayed with Stripetail a bit longer. That's just about everything, I'm so sorry." She explained, dipping her head down in guilt. Just then, the smell of more ThunderCats approached me.

"Oh no..." I whispered. Just then, we heard a deep yowl before I felt the weight of a mountain on my back, and a burning pain on my sides and right ear.

"Anaya!" Bastet yelled. Although, I couldn't see anything because of the cat that flopped on me didn't move. That is until I felt him tumble over to my left due to some help from Bastet. I shakily stood up and started coughing from that sneak attack.

"Are you okay Anaya?" Bastet asked, licking my wounds that the ThunderClan cat inflicted.

I coughed a bit more before I could answer. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay."

"Traitor! How dare you bring rouges upon our territory! Are you feeding them prey too? Bluestar would be disappointing in you Stripetail, I know _I_ am." The ThunderClan cat said to Stripetail. He was a short-haired, dark brown, tabby with light green eyes. Then a strong similarity about this cat came to mind.

"Excuse me, but are you Copperstripe?" I asked the tom. He got into a fighting stance with his claws unsheathed. His tail was also slowly swinging from side to side, that was _not_ a good sign.

"How do you know my name? We have not met before, and you have no scent of any other clan cats." He replied. Oh. My. _Gosh_. Don't get sick of me saying this now, because I have a _giant_ feeling that I'm going to be saying that a _lot_ later.

"That means... Copperstripe, we mean no harm to ThunderClan or any other clan in the forest. We're new around this area, and we didn't know this was the forest of the Warrior Cats. We promise not to trespass anymore." I said to him, trying to convince him to let us go. Apparently it seemed to be working since he stood up from his fighting stance, although his claws were still unsheathed. Thus, telling me he still didn't trust us.

"That still does not explain how you know my name." He replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Stripetail told us about you. Not much, just about how you looked and how you've helped ThunderClan. I promise you, we mean no harm." I replied, sounding somewhat begging. Hold up, I don't want to _beg_ now. I could easily cream this guy and be on my marry way, but I don't want to hurt Bast's feelings. My words finally seem to get through to Copperstripe, but he was still alert and ready for anything that could happen. Then we heard a rustle in the bushes and _more _ThunderClan cats showed up. Oh, what a _lovely_ morning this turned out to be. Note the sarcasm.


	12. Chapter 12

Out of the bushes, Bluestar, Firestar, Graystripe, and Lightingheart appeared. Could this day get _any_ better? Note the sarcasm.

"What is the meaning of this? Why do you trespass on ThunderClan territory?" Bluestar asked. I sighed. Here we go again.

"We were only passing through and didn't know the area. I'm sorry we trespassed, can we go now? We won't set foot in this forest again." I replied, fed up with this crap. They looked skeptical, especially Bluestar. It took a while. but she finally answered.

"Very well, but if you take one pawstep in ThunderClan again, we _will_ attack. Copperstripe, Lightningheart, lead them to the fence at Tallpines, where the Twolegplace is." She said, narrowing her eyes at us.

I dipped my head down in _somewhat_ gratefulness. "Thank you Bluestar."

Bast and Stripetail exchanged sorrowful glances before Bastet trotted over to me with her head down. I felt bad for her, wanting to be with the boy she can't have. I'll have to make it up to her somehow... Lightningheart and Copperstripe started heading into the forest, so me and Bast followed them. The walk was silent and tense, but Bast had her head down the entire way. I felt so terrible for what happened, but what could I do for her? Find her another guy? No, she has to do that on her own. I'll just be there for her when she needs me to be. I'll always be her friend, but she can't lie to me. The whole point of friendship is to trust each other; and we can't do that if it's only one-sided. But I don't want her to be moping all the time either... Oh, I don't know what to do... And we only met a couple days ago too... We then came across a narrow opening where a wooden fence was laid out before us. But before we could walk away, Lightningheart said one last thing to us.

"Don't you dare come back, rogues!" She shouted.

"I think we got the message earlier!" I shouted back annoyed. Once we were far away enough, and when we made sure no-one was watching, we made a portal and went back to Mobius. As soon as we walked through, I changed back into a mobian. Geez, what a way to start off a morning... We were in the hallway that leads to my room, but we saw Shadow leaning against my door with his arms folded and his eyes closed. He stood up from his position once he heard we were here.

"Where were you? I've been standing out here for ten minutes." He asked annoyed. I put my hands behind my back and avoided eye contact.

"Well uh, we just got a little side-tracked is all. Ready to go?" I said as I felt Bastet lay on my head.

"No. I've been standing here wasting my time waiting on you because I wasn't ready." He snapped. I felt a pang in my heart and my ears dropped in hurt.

"I'm sorry I made you wait. Let's go..." I replied, hurt. His expression seemed to soften from the sound of my voice, but started walking down the hall anyway. I followed, not saying anything.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, this morning didn't start off well for me."

"Me neither." Bast and I said together.

We walked down many halls and took many turns until we were at a pair of stairs that led upwards. I knew these weren't the stairs that led to the cliff because these were next to an elevator, not at the end of a hallway.

"These stairs lead us to the roof where the helicopter is. We're going to fly to the outskirts of Mobotropilis, but from there on we're running. Got it?" He explained.

I nodded. "Got it." I then magically changed my outfit into the one I first spawned with in this world. It was the black t-shirt under the red hoodie with the blue jeans, silver belt, and red sneakers. Shadow led us upstairs and once he opened the door, we were greeted with the extremely loud sound of running propellers on a plane. A helicopter was parked on the roof with the G.U.N. sigma on it. As we walked closer to it, the sound of the propellers became louder, almost unbearable. I guess my ears are more sensitive to things because of the sharpened senses of being a mobain.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the sound later." Shadow yelled over the excruciating noise. He then stepped onto the entrance of this noisy air-craft and held his hand out, assumingly for me.

"Come on!" He yelled, his quills flying in all different directions. This sight was pretty funny to look at. I took his hand and he pulled me up with a bit too much strength that made me loose my footing and knocked us both over; which resulted in me laying over him utterly embarrassed. I quickly got off of him and held a hand out to help him.

"Sorry Shadow, but it was you who chucked me so dang hard in here." I said. He stubbornly refused my helpful hand I offered and got up himself.

"I know. Come on, might as well get comfortable. It's gonna be a _long_ ride." He replied. And we're off on our mission to get my answers. I'll let ya'll in on a secret, I'm actually pretty excited.


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay, we're currently 1.3 miles from the walls of Mobotropilis-"

"That's fine, steady the chopper." Shadow cut off the pilot. Well, it took us only about 3 hours to get here and I have to say, it went pretty smoothly other than me loosing all the feeling in my butt and Bast not talking to me at all. I wanted to talk to her about Stripetail, but I want to talk to her alone about him. So during that time, I've just been listening to music on my phone I summoned, played Sonic Dash, and watched Naruto the entire time. Shadow hadn't said a word either, so it would have been pretty awkward if I hadn't been finding different ways to occupy myself. Shadow got up from his chair and signaled for me to follow him. He slid open the door of the chopper and held onto the frame of it.

"Bad time to find out if you're afraid of heights." The pilot joked. Ha ha, not funny.

"Stop trying to be funny. You're failing." Shadow replied. I chuckled lightly.

"Fine, fine. Just get your 'chute and-"

"We won't need one." He cut him off once again. Then everything happened at the speed of light and we were suddenly in the air, falling at a heart-stopping rate. I let out a scream, squeezed my eyes solid shut that I saw white dots in my vision, and clung onto Shadow for my dear life; because my life was very dear at the moment. Shadow had one arm around me at the time but I felt his other arm wrap around me as I sensed we were getting closer to the ground. He then changed our position and held me bridal style, right before I felt the sharp scraps of tree branches and felt my heart completely stop for a split second when we hit the ground. Shadow straightened himself up and stood with me in his arms, stunned and slightly shaking.

"I'm sorry I took you by surprise, but I didn't want you to think about the worst when we were about to jump. Are you okay Anaya?" He asked, looking at me with a worried expression on his face. Jeez, he should be sorry. I could have had a heart attack for all he knows!

"U-uhm... I don't know..." I replied, my shaking decreasing.

He sighed. "Well, we're not far from Mobotropilis now. Can you walk?"

By now, my shaking had stopped and I was taking deep breaths to calm my extremely racing heart. No, it's because of the fall, not Shadow... Mostly.

"I-I think so." I replied unsure. He then put me down on my feet where I tried to balance myself, but failed and would have fallen backwards if he hadn't caught me.

"Would you like me to carry you the rest of the way?" He asked, but I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine. I need to shake it off anyway. Come on let's go, don't let me slow ya down. Race ya!" I replied, then dashed off ahead of him. I imagined I could run faster than Sonic or Shadow ever could, so when I took off, I took off extremely fast. A second later, Shadow caught up to me and now we were neck to neck running.

"I didn't know you could run as fast as me." Shadow stated.

I smiled a little. "Yup, I can do anything, remember?"

He smirked at me, but didn't say anything. It was silent for the rest of the run.

About fifteen seconds later, we were in front of the walls of Mobotropilis, home of the famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog. We walked around the sides until we found the entrance into the forest.

"We're not too far away now. As soon as we past the forest, we'll be in the city. We'll meet up with the Princess at Castle Acorn, okay?" He asked. Cool, I finally get to see Mobotropilis in real life! And the Castle Acorn with Princess Sally! Awesome!

"Yup, sounds good to me." I said as we continued to walk. I then started to wonder about all the answers that I'm going to finally get. Am I really a princess with ultimate powers? How will I learn to master them? Then suddenly a thought came to mind that made me gasp in surprise.

"Where's Bast?!" I asked, looking around frantically. But she was no-where to be seen.

"I saw her jump out of the plane with us, but after we landed, I haven't seen her. Calm down, she knows where to find us when she wants to come back." Shadow replied. If she comes back. What if she's really mad at me and doesn't want me to be her owner anymore? Did I really just loose my cat friend over what happened in Warriors world? Gee, guess I really am bad at keeping friends.

"I hope so..." I replied, sad and worried. I hope you're okay Bastet... Suddenly, we heard rustling in the trees before something slammed into me from above and pinned me down. I struggle under the mystery person before I felt them bite into my shoulder, resulting me into crying out loud in pain. My cry sounded like a yowl of pain from a cat too; guess I was more of a cat than I thought. I couldn't see what happened to Shadow because my head was forced facing the opposite position from where he was.

"Surrender now, and maybe we- oof!" I heard a male voice shout before being cut off. It sounded as if he was punched into a tree from the 'thud' I heard after he was cut off. Heck naw am I gonna get served up by a couple of bandits! I then summoned a wave of energy out of my body which forced my attacker off of me. I heard him fall to the ground behind me so I got up quickly, summoned my fire powers, and turned to my opponent. Turns out, my opponent is a girl. She had big ears and was wearing a gray and white swearter with a darker gray skirt that had a black belt with silver studs on it. She also had on knee-high white and gray boots.

"What is wrong with you?! Why'd you attack us?" I asked her, building a fire shield around me to protect from any attacks. She seemed to be pretty hurt from my energy wave that I sent off from the looks of her, she was still struggling to get up.

"P-please... W-we w-were sent here by Mabaya to capture you. She assumed that you still didn't know anything about your powers yet so she wanted to use that to her advantage. Please, spare us!" She begged. Then she gasped as she glanced over to Shadow. I did the same, and my reaction was similar. Shadow was strangling who I'm assuming my opponents ally with one hand on a tree while threatening him with a Chaos Spear in the other.

"Shadow, stop!" I yelled, running over to him and holding back the arm with the Chaos Spear.

"Why should I?" He replied in a deep threatening voice. He didn't scare me though, and for that I was shocked. I guess I don't find him as a threat to me since I know of my powers. Anyway, back to the situation at hand.

"We could get information out of them as to why they attacked us, but we can't do that if ya kill 'em can we?" I said, sarcastically. He growled, obviously displeased at the situation, but let go of his opponent; which caused me to let go of his arm that I was holding. The guy then started coughing like crazy after being let go, and the girl raced over to him, putting an arm on his back and a hand on his chest to try and keep his balance.

"Fine. I'll give you one chance to explain yourselves. Start talking." Shadow said threateningly. Jeez, they obviously look scared, don't scar them for life!

Shadow's opponent looked like he was related to my opponent. He also had big ears, but they were pointed upwards instead of my opponents; her's was pointed down and backwards. He was also wearing grey, but it was a dark and light grey sweater with baggy black pants and black shoes. Apparently they liked black belts with silver studs because he was wearing one too, but also had on spike bracelets. Were they trying to look threatening or casual? Because it looks like they tried to do both but ended up doing neither.

"Like I said before, Mabaya sent us to capture you. My name is Iru and this is my brother Dara. We were forced to do this or it's our heads; she even showed a 'demonstration' to show how she wasn't kidding. Please, I'm begging you to spare us." The girl said with pleading eyes. I felt bad for her, being threatened and forced to take someone against their will. But why is this Mabaya person after me?

"Who's Mabaya? Why did she want to capture Anaya?" Shadow asked, but she dipped her head looking somewhat hesitant. That can't be good...

"If you come with us, we could explain everything to ya." A familiar voice said behind us.


	14. Chapter 14

Shadow and I swung our heads back to find the source of the voice. There, Lezi, Titi, and Akina stood, observing the situation. Really? You guys couldn't have come a few minutes earlier and helped us out? Jeez, I think that was a bit too dramatic of an entrance. Wait, as a matter of fact, how did they even know we were out here in the first place? Actually, forget it. I'm just glad they showed up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Iru and Dara, the hyena twins. Fancy meeting you two here. I see you've been causing trouble once again." Akina spoke up, folding her arms and glaring at the twins. Dara had stopped coughing, and was now leaning up against the tree with Iru sitting next to him. They both looked down, at which I was assuming shame or embarrassment. Hmm... I wonder what their past was like...

"Anyways, come on. We'll guide you the rest of the way to Castle Acorn, and make sure you don't run into anymore trouble. Iru and Dara," Lezi said, then looked at the twins. "You're coming with us, we could use some information on Mabaya's next move." He said. Then he disappeared. How'd he do that?

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I heard Iru shout from behind me. I looked behind me to see that Lezi was taking Iru and Dara hostage with magic handcuffs, and then made a magical rope that attached to both the handcuffs. You know those prisoners you see in video games where they had their chains linked together with their hand cuffs? Well, yeah, this was sort of how it looked like.

"We don't need you ratting us out, now do we? Now come on, you know what would happen if you try to put up a fight." Lezi said.

"You don't have to treat us like prisoners!" Dara shouted, obviously annoyed with the handcuffs and how we were treating him. Gotta say, I did think this was a little overboard... But then again, I don't know about their past and apparently Lezi and his group did.

"Well, with everything you've done in your past, you technically are criminals. Or would you like me to remind you of your past thievery?" Lezi replied, sarcastically. Whoa. Thievery. Dara hung his head and didn't say anything after. Good choice dude, don't make the situation harder than it has to be. We then continued to walk to Castle Acorn, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched somehow...

"How did you know where we were?" Shadow asked.

"We knew you'd be coming, so we were waiting in front of the castle for your arrival. That is, until Titi spotted the twins heading towards the forest. We knew they were up to no good, so we thought it'd be best if we saw what they were up to. Thus, leading us right to you guys." Lezi explained. Huh, guess that explains how they got here.

"I see." Shadow replied.

"So Anaya, where's Bastet? I don't see her anywhere." Titi asked. I hung my head, my mood dropping.

"Probably somewhere avoiding me. Do you know about Warriors Cats? The book series?" I asked, glancing at her.

"I do! It's by far my favorite series since I'm a total cat lover. Who's your favorite character? I'm all for Firestar." Akina piped in. I smirked at her.

"I'm up for Ravenpaw, and I'm on the second series, 'The New Prophecy'. Anyway, I think Bastet had feelings for a cat she met in ThunderClan, but get this; When I was back on Earth, I made my own fan-fiction book based off of the Warriors world and added new cats in it. Thing is, the cats that caught us meeting Bastet's friend, were the exact same cats I made in my book back home; appearance and everything!" I explained. "We were kicked out of ThunderClan territory and threatened if we came back. She's been down about it ever since. I hope she isn't too mad at me, I got pretty upset because she lied to me about not knowing Stripetail; he's the warrior Bastet knew."

"How did she lie to you? What did she say?" Titi asked, her brown eyes looking curiously at me.

"Well, when she explained to me about how she met Stripetail, she said he didn't have a name and didn't know anything else about him. Although, when she brought me to meet him, he started using Warrior Cat terms like 'twolegs' and 'apprentice'. I made an educated guess and, sadly, I was right. He was actually a warrior in ThunderClan named Stripetail and Bastet knew that already. We were caught and I nearly suffocated by a warrior attacking me after that. Well, you know the rest." I replied.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure she'll come around."Akina said, putting a hand on my shoulder. But as soon as she touched me, a blinding white light flashed and I had to squeeze my eyes shut and put my hands over my eyes to block out the brightness. Although as soon as I opened them, Akina and I were floating somewhere in a never-ending white limbo.

"What da heck is goin' on?" We asked at the same time. But before we could say anything else, the entire scene around us changed, and we were present in... a hospital room? Looks to me like someone just gave birth to twins. I was confused until I recognized the mother and father. Actually, that just made me even more confused.

"The one wrapped in yellow is Anaya and in the red, Akina. They're both unique and beautiful twins. How do you think the boys will handle a couple of girls in the house Beri?" My mom said as a nurse walked out of the room, writing something on her clipboard. So this is what her voice sounds like... Wait, Akina? Twins? Da heck is goin' on here?!

"It's not going to be the same that's for sure. I'm going to have to teach those little rascals to be a little softer with the girls." Dad replied. I've only seen pictures of him, but he looks so loving and caring in real life. Oh how I've missed them so much. But then, a woman showed up in the middle of the room, hovering over the floor with a purple colored aura around her. I shivered as I felt the negative energy coming from her. I wonder who this woman is and why she's in here... Then, the woman held out her hand towards baby Akina, and teleported her somewhere.

Mom gasped. "My baby-" But she was cut off by the woman, now holding out both her hands and what looks like casting a spell. Both her hands glowed purple and my mother and father's eyes also did. The woman disappeared afterwards, and nobody said a word for a few seconds. Their eyes stopped glowing and my mom shook her head a little and held it with her now free hand.

Father spoke up while rubbing her arm soothingly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a little headache. And I'm a bit tired." She replied, smiling a bit.

Dad smirked. "I would guess so after what you've been through. You need some rest, so let me take the boys to Tau's(Tay-you), and then I'll come back here with you and Anaya."

Then the scene before us changed and faded into some sort of mansion like room with the woman sitting on her throne with baby Akina in her arms. She hovered her hand above baby Akina and it looked like she was absorbing magical energy from her. But her facial expression turned confused and then angry. She slammed her fist on the arm of her throne and yelled as baby Akina started to cry.

"No! It was the other child! Guards, take this nuisance and get it out of my sight! I don't care what you do with her. Actually, send her far away to the other side of the planet. I can't risk this little brat interfering with any of my plans." She said. Then everything faded to black for a second before Akina and I found ourselves back in the forest with everyone staring at us. We just stared at each other for a minute before we both spoke at the same time.

"You saw that too, right?"

"Saw what? All we saw was a giant white ball of light surrounding you guys and wouldn't break when we attacked it. You guys were only in there for about two minutes though. Whaddya see? Whaddya see?" Titi asked, jumping up and down in excitment. Man, she's a peppy one.

Akina and I glanced at each other before she answered, "I think me and Anaya are sisters."

"Hate to be a Grammar Nazi but, it's 'Anaya and I'." Really Titi? Really?


	15. Chapter 15

We were currently in the Royal Study in Castle Acorn, waiting for Princess Sally. Apparently she wants to hear what's going on too so she can help. Akina and I were looking through books on the shelves, while Titi and Lezi were on the couch in a random conversation about chocolate. Shadow was sitting on an armchair with his arms folded and eyes closed. I doubt he was sleeping though, probably thinking about me and the situation right now. Can't blame 'em. Dara and Iru were on the same couch as Titi and Lez, but they were threatened not to talk by Lezi. I wonder what they did to make their relationship with Lezi so bad… Anyways, Akina was on the 'Romance' section of the study, while I was on the 'Mobian Life' section. I was sliding my finger through different titles until I came across one title that peeked my interest. 'Life of Mobians' by somebody whose name I can't pronounce. Oh, another good thing is that all the books here are written in english, awesome right? I took the book out of it's place and sat on the couch next to Shadow's armchair. The way the furniture was set up, kinda looked like a rectangle surrounding a coffee table. Shadow's armchair was on the left small side of the rectangle, while there was one couch on each of the long sides facing each other. There was also another armchair on the right small side of the rectangle, facing Shadow's armchair. Get it? I loved math at school, it was my strong point. I opened the book, found the table of content, and flipped to the chapter I wanted to read. It was the reproductive system. Don't judge me, I'm curious about how mobian babies are born. I saw what the makers did with the '30 Years Later' arc with Manik and Sonia. Manik took the species after Sonic and Sonia took the species after Sally. Although, Manik has Sally's eyes and Sonia has Sonic's. So when a baby mobian is born from two different species, only one of the species from either of it's parents the baby will take after? And also, do traits only pass on from the previous generation? Because both Sonia _and_ Manik have Sonic's speed trait, but Sonia has Sonic's eyes while Manik has Sally's. Their offspring only inherited their traits from the previous generation, not any generation before that. Yes, I have learned about the reproductive system before, but I was human. I want to know _everything_ there is about mobians. So many books to read, so little time. I chuckled to myself at my commonly used line I thought.

"What's so funny, huh Anaya? Ooh, whatchya readin'?" Titi asked, appearing right next to me on the couch.

"Don't judge, I'm just curious." I said, as she looked at the chapter I was on.

"I'm not, but didn't somebody explain that to you as a kid?" She asked me.

"Well, I actually found out by accident when I was researching videos on a learning website. I'm telling ya, I had nightmares for like, three days after that. Two years later, I told my brother I knew about that stuff and he didn't give a second thought about it! Guess he just thought it saved him from explaining it himself someday." I replied. She chuckled at my explaination.

"So if you already know, why are you reading about it? Or do you like reading about that kinda stuff?" She asked, looking at me all smug. I am _not_ liking where this conversation in headed.

"N-no! I was human when I learned about it! I just turned mobian a couple days ago and was curious! Don't you _dare_ judge me!" I exclaimed, looking the other way and folding my arms. She laughed at how I tried to explain myself.

"Man, forget this crap…" I mumbled to myself. I got up with the closed book in hand, went back over to the shelf I got it from and put it back. I then sat down, leaning on the bookshelf, put my knees up to my chest and folded my arms around them while laying my head down, facing my left side. That was _completely_ embarrassing.

"Don't tease her Titi, it's not nice. What if you hurt her feelings?" Lezi scolded Titi. I heard her immediately stop laughing and gaps before feeling a presence near my right side. I couldn't see who it was, but Imma take a wild guess and say it's Titi.

"Anaya? Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you and hurt your feelings. I know I can get carried away sometimes. I'm sorry…" I heard her apologize while feeling her hand on my shoulder. Now I feel guilty for making _her_ feel guilty…. Have I said that before? Deja vu.

I turned to her and smirked. "Hey, it's all good. I guess it's true that curiosity did kill the cat. There's a time and place for everything and I was looking at the wrong stuff at the wrong time. I'm not mad at you at all, it's my own fault. And I have a lot of those…" I replied, mumbling my last sentence.

"No, it's not your fault it's mine. I'm nosy, and it's that's a really bad habit of mine. Are you sure you're okay? Are you absolutely, positively, sure you're okay?" She asked, looking at me intently.

"Yes, Titi. I'm absolutely, positively, sure." I replied, smiling a little. She beamed at me once I said that.

"Yay! Now, come on! I wanna learn more about you so we can be besties!" She exclaimed, dragging me towards the couch.

"Whoa, hold up girl!" I yelled, laughing.

Although as soon as we sat down, we heard the door to the study open and not only Sally came in, but the blue hero himself. Now, I know I'm a Shadow fan, and that I'm more calm about my mobian idols, but I was still pumped to see my life long hero standing in this very room. Cut me some slack people, I've been Shadow's fan for half a year, but I've been Sonic's for seven! Can't blame a sista for being a little excited.

"You guys look like you just came back from fighting Eggman's fleet, what happened?" Sally asked us.

"We ran into some trouble, but nothing we couldn't handle. Now, for the reason we're all here." Shadow said, pointing a thumb at Iru and Dara. Sally looked at the twins and her expression changed into understanding.

"I see you've been causing trouble again Iru and Dara. We'll see to you afterwards." Sally said, sitting on the couch along with Sonic.

"So, what's with this magic mumbo-jumbo?" Sonic asked, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and putting his hands behind his head. Doesn't that hurt his hands with all his spines?

Then Lezi started the explanation. "Here we go. First off, let's get one thing straight. You weren't born on Earth Anaya, you were born on a planet named Dunia." He put his palm out, and a hologram of a planet showed up. "Your parents were the king and queen of that planet, that means you, and your other brothers, were the princes and princess of Dunia too. Dunia and it's people were filled with magic, happiness, and peace, but one woman in Dunia focused on practicing her magic and taking over Dunia for evil, selfish reasons. This woman, is Mabaya the Dark.' His hologram changed into a tall woman with crazy purple hair and eyes with a one piece black and purple suit. "She takes everything and turns it into the worst thing you can imagine. At first, we were able to take care of her with our trained warriors, but she kept getting stronger and smarter with her plans. One day, she finally her dream, she broke into the royal castle and knocked out the king and queen. Your brothers fought well, but they couldn't beat her power. They were captured and imprisoned, but the one thing that kept Mabaya from getting everything she wanted, was you. The thing is, your family were the most powerful beings with magic, that's why the people of Dunia wanted them to be the leaders. But the one secret the royal family kept, was an ultimate power that can surpass any level of magic in any dimension. It's been passed on generation through generation, and now it's in you Anaya. They tried hard to keep it a secret, because think about it, if people knew they could have access to all the powers ever existed and imagined, don't you think they would want it? Well unfortunately, Mabaya and her inside sources found out, so the royals did the only thing they could think of at the time. They altered your memories and sent you away. They put you into a random world and made clones of your family. But Mabaya still thought it was unfair. She thought that if she couldn't be happy _with_ the ultimate power, and then you would be _miserable_ with it. Your family's death was a set up Anaya. They were clones, altered by Mabaya. Mabaya played you like a toy all your life. But now that we're here, we can train you to use your powers. We can help you fight against Mabaya and turn Dunia back to the happy and carefree place it use to be. I'm gonna stop right here so you can think about everything." I was lightheaded, and tears shed my eyes as I stared at the wall. My family, everything they did was for me... They made clones for me, hoping I would still be happy with a family, while they were risking their lives for me, trying their hardest to defeat the witch that ruined everything. But one thought still lingered in my mind,

"Where is my family now?" I asked, a little hope still shining inside of me.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head. My heart dropped.

"Don't think the worst Anaya, their not dead yet. Mabaya already captured them and already extracted all the information out of their minds on everything about Dunia, but we still have time left before she drains all of their powers." Akina said.

"Even if she takes away all of their powers, they won't die, right?" I asked, my heart pounding as dread rained over me.

Lezi sighed. "Anaya, when a baby is born with it's powers, the powers are attached to the soul. When someone slowly takes away your powers, you're not only mentally and physically drained, you're also dying in the inside. Once your power is drained to zero, your dead." Lezi explained, his voice hard. I was shaking by now and tears were already falling. I gripped the couch under my fists and looked away, closing my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of them, I felt self-conscious and embarrassed. Titi hugged me, I guess trying to reassure me well.

"That's not completely true." An unfamiliar voice said behind me. Great, who else am I going to meet today?


	16. Chapter 16

I swung my head in the direction the voice came from, to see a figure emerging from the dark. When he fully emerged, I have to admit, he was _pretty_ attractive. He looked to be a black cat of some sort with dreads, a headband, and a black muzzle like me. He had on a black shirt under a black jacket with some dark sweatpants that had patches on the knees. I also saw that he had on some black gloves with buckles on them and some brown combat boots. Man, he's good at blending in with the shadows isn't he?

"Who are you?" Titi asked. Pretty sure that's what we were all thinking too.

"My name is Kani, son of Jamar Yeboah and junior soldier of the Idan Militia. And a family friend to the Royals. I've been given a secret duty from the King and Queen to be the official guardian of Princess Anaya when her Mabaya has found out her location or her powers have been activated. Pleasure to met you m'lady." Kani replied, formally taking a bow.

"Uhh-" Titi cut me off. Good, because I didn't know what I was going to say anyway.

"You come in here saying you a protector, yet you _look_ like you just robbed a kid of it's candy. What's up with your get up?" She asked, folding her arms. He smirked.

"To live a life of secrecy you must become one with the shadows, young lady." He replied with a sly, mysterious voice. He looks so calm about everything...

"Whoa, creepy dude alert! How'd you get in here sneaky?" Sonic asked, running up to him and observing him. I don't know why, but when he did that, he kind of reminded me of Bean.

Kani half closed his eyes and folded his arms. "That is non of your concern. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to get my princess and civilians of Dunia before anymore of Mabaya's lackeys show up." He replied, pointing a thumb at Iru and Dara.

"Hey!" Dara shouted offended.

"You're my official guardian? How come you're just now showing up?" I asked him.

"As I said, I've already have been watching over you, I've just been in the shadows. Waiting for any sign of your powers to show up. Now that they have, I will teach you to use them." He explained, walking over to me.

He held out his hand, offering me up. "Will you trust me to take care of you and protect you? I vow on my life to stand by your side at all times, and I always keep my word."

"Now wait just a darn second! You pop up out of the blue, claiming to be Anaya's "guardian", supposedly give us your word to protect her, and you expect us to believe you? I'm sorry dude, but you gotta show us some proof to back up your little story." Akina spoke, grabbing Kani by the shoulder. But as soon as she touched him, his eyes flashed red before returning to their original color.

"Ah, Akina Kosazana, the forgotten Princess of Dunia. I was only assigned to be Anaya's guardian, but since you're here, I'll make it my job to protect you also. You want proof you say?" He replied.

After he finished his sentence, a golden, sparkling piece of paper popped popped up in front of Akina's face which caused her to flinch back in surprise. She read it for a minute before batting the paper out of her way in frustration.

"Aw screw you, ya show off." She exclaimed, walking further into the bookshelf, out of our view sight. Kani chuckled.

"Well, she has a bit of a temper doesn't she? Even so, she was smart to question my motives. I assure you, I'm telling the truth. Did you know there was a spell you can put on someone to find out if they're telling the truth or not? It's kind of like a lie detector test, just without all the set up." Kani said to me.

"I've actually been using it on you this entire time. You _are_ telling the truth. Are you really Kani Yeboah, youngest student to graduate from Idan Academy _and_ the youngest Magic Wielder of Dunia?" Lezi piped in. So _that's_ what he was doing this entire time. Wait, this dude is a prodigy?

"Yes, yes I am; I would not lie to my princess. Now, will you let me train you?" He asked me.

"If you drop the formal crap, then _maybe_ I'll give you a shot." I replied. He smirked at me and held out his hand for me to take once more. I smiled shyly and avoided his eyes as I took it. He helped me off the couch, ad turned to everyone else.

"Everyone else in here besides Sonic and Sally are from Dunia, am I right?" He asked, his entire voice changing. Instead of the quiet and mysterious voice that was previously heard, it now sounded a bit louder and dangerous like.

"Yes." Everyone replied. My heart was racing three times faster than it usually does with Shadow, and my hand felt very warm since he had not let go. Ugh, me and my stupid hormones.


	17. Chapter 17

"Good." Kani replied. He then held out his hand, as it glowed red, and in the blink of an eye, we were in some type of dark room or base. The room was lit up by candles, so I could barely see what was in front of me. Although, I knew Kani was because he _still _hasn't let go of my hand. I'm not complaining though, I felt safer when he did so, like I was protected. I guess that's the point.

"Where the heck are we?" I heard Dara ask.

"I can _barely_ see my hands, where da lights at?!" I heard Titi exclaim.

"Where have you taken us?" I heard Lezi ask.

"Man, you've _really_ gone and done it now Kani!" I heard Akina shout.

I admit, those are the _exact_ same things I'm wondering too guys. I felt Kani move closer to my side instead of in front of me.

"You're in the resistance. When the Royals sent Princess Anaya to Earth, they also cast a world wide spell over Dunia to send all the people there to another random planet. That planet _just_ so happens to be Mobius, so everyone from Dunia automatically turned into mobians to blend in. Although, the spell was defected by Mabaya's magic, and over two-thirds of the population of Dunia didn't make it to Mobius. So the royals made this sanctuary, protected by an unbreakable spell, and sent all the survivors here. We have yet to find _every_ civilian of Dunia and put them into safety, but we're finding at least five survivors a week." Kani explained. Wow, all those people have to gather into one place, just to be safe from _one_ person. Ooh, Mabaya, you are going _down_.

"Wow, I never knew..." Titi said, quietly.

"That's the whole point, sweetheart." Kani replied. I could practically _feel_ the smirk on his face.

"Now, Princess Akina, since I was not assigned to be your guardian, you have to decide if you would like me to be your protector as well-"

"_Heck_ naw do I want you to "protect" me. I'm _perfectly_ capable of taking care of myself thank you very much." She replied, annoyed.

"Very well. Princess Anaya and I will begin our training at once then. Down the hall is the cafeteria, so if you need any directions, I'm sure somebody will be willing to help you out." Kani said.

I was going to ask where we were going to train, but as soon as I blinked, we were in a beautiful field with a lake and a nearby cliff. The scenery was so beautiful, I almost couldn't believe I was here. It was even more beautiful than the view of the cliff Shadow took me on. But there was one thing that made this entire beautiful open space make me feel uneasy and even a bit scared. It was the feeling of being alone. Yes, Kani is here right next to me, but I barely knew him and because of that very fact, made me feel alone in this big field. Nothing but trees were all I could see in the distance. No people, no mobians, I don't even see any animals lurking around. This is what's making my heart pound harder against my chest and breathing get deeper, faster, louder.

"Calm down, my princess. I'm here with you, and won't _ever_ leave your side." Kani said, cupping my face in his hands, forcing me to meet his eyes. I decided to test myself and look into his eyes, though it didn't last long.

He smirked. "Well then, let's get to it shall we?" He said, his eyes glowing red.

I could faintly see from the corners of my eyes that his hands had their red aura, which told me he was casting a spell. But before I could react, I could see all different types of spells entering my mind. He was... transferring information into my mind? _That_ is _really_ cool. I'm learning _everything._ From flying up in the air, to summoning random objects. I also learned that I have telekinesis. The images stopped coming, and Kani released his hands from my head.

"There. Every spell from the Book of Idan, has been transferred into your mind. You might have a headache for a little bit, how do you feel?" He asked, folding his arms. My head pounded slightly, but it was bearable.

"I'm fine. What's next?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're lying my princess. If you don't know how to control your powers, your emotions are an open book." He replied.

"How do you know?" I asked, folding _my_ arms.

"Your eyes change color depending on your mood, that's how I know."

"But that doesn't explain how you know I'm lying. _If _I'm lying." I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"It does because I know what colors your eyes change too when you _are_ lying."

"What color?"

"Green, take a look." He replied, summoning a mirror in his hand and holding it up to my face. I looked at my face to see my eyes glowing a forest green. I then looked away, refusing to look at it anymore from embarrassment.

"Now, since you now know it's no use lying to me, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked, stepping closer and cupping my face in his hands once again and forcing me to look in his deep brown eyes. My heart was pounding and my mind went blank. I don't even feel the uneasiness of being alone anymore in the field. It was just… us. I could only feel _us._

"I'm fine Kani, really. My head is pounding slightly, but it doesn't hurt that much." I said, putting my hand on top of his and leaning into his touch. He searched my eyes for a minute, I guess trying to figure out if I'm lying or not, then sighed.

"Fine, I believe you. Now, for the first session of our training, I'm going to teach you how to fly and some techniques along with it." He said, jumping back and shooting up into the air. It took a second to process what just happened, but when I did, I searched the sky trying to find where he went.

"Kani? Kani?!" I yelled, looking all around. My heart sped up again as my worry and uneasiness came back. Any longer and I might start crying. I jumped when I felt hands around my eyes and everything went dark.

"Shh, it's okay princess, I'm here." I heard Kani's voice say. When the hands were removed and when I opened my eyes, Kani was standing in front of me with his hands folded.

"Question, think smart Princess. When you felt my hands remove from your eyes and heard my voice speaking to you, it sounded like I was behind you. But when you opened your eyes, I'm in front of you with my arms folded. So how could you have felt my hands?"

"Easy, you used the duplication spell so you can be in front of me _and_ behind me." After I answered, his duplicate came out from behind me and stood beside the original and copied his position. Or maybe the other way around but who cares.

"Correct." They both replied, smiling at me.

After that lesson, he continued to train me on various types of spells. What an informative day this has been...


	18. Chapter 18

~~~3 Months Later~~~

The gang and I were standing over a holographic map of Mabaya's hideout at our base going through the big plan of attacking Mabaya and saving my family. I've never been so anxious and excited in my life! I'm also so glad we found Chiumbo when we did, without her, I bet the plan wouldn't even work. The poor fox has so much talent hidden behind so much pain... We found her in a burnt down village under a bunch of rubble for Pete's sake! She's only eight years old, but her knowledge in advance technology is unbelievable! She was a light brown fennec fox that's just around two feet tall more or less. She loved wearing orange, and as of now, she was wearing a long-sleeved orange shirt with a white stripe on the chest with orange shorts that had white strips at the bottom with some orange sneakers and headband. Oh, and a thin silver belt. Yup, she likes orange alright. It also looks like we have two techno-wiz's in our group since Lezi is a techno-genius too. So let's see, Kani's our leader, Lezi and Chiumbo are the technical-support, Akina and I are the brawn in battle, Titi is our medical-support, and Iru and Dara are our undercover agents. Our little group is awesome, but we have yet to give ourselves a name... Kani was going over the plan once again and have given our roles to make sure we understood. Tonight was the night.

"I'm going through it one more time, Iru and Dara are going to sneak in the back way closest to the control room and knock everyone out along the way to decrease our chances of getting caught. You know the spell to use so the alarm won't go off. Then once the coast is clear, Chiumbo and Lezi will go in and shut down every camera laser, trap and alarm that could possibly give us away, but keep the cameras on us to keep us informed of any trouble. Titi, you'll be inside of the control room with Chi and Lez to stay out of anyone's view point, so you'll be sitting back until someone needs your help. Iru and Dara will silently and stealthily take out every guard that leads to the room where Mabaya is; which Lez and Chi will find for you through the cameras. After Iru and Dara clear the path, they'll come back to the control room to meet up with Chi, Lez, and me so we can head down to where Mabaya is keeping the royals. As soon as we get in touch with the royals, that's when it's time for Anaya to strike. Akina will stay out of sight as backup support when Anaya needs it. We all meet back up in the control room when the battle is over. Everyone got it?" Kani asked.

Everyone nodded. "Got it." We all said.

Then Kani nodded. "Good. Get all the rest you can, we have a big night tonight. I'll cast a vote later on to see if I should go over it again. Iru and Dara, you're a big part of this mission, we're counting on you." He said, looking intensly at the twins.

For once Dara looked nervous by the way his ears dropped down, but they just perked back up again. "Don't worry, we got it all under control." He replied, taking Iru's hand.

Iru smiled, but she still looked hesitant. "Yeah, we'll be fine."

Man, I hope it's not too much stress on those two, they already had a tough time earning our trust.

"Good. Dismissed." Once Kani said that, everyone walked out of the room. I was about to go to my room too, but Kani grabbed my hand and started leading me somewhere.

"You're coming with me." He said while holding my hand with a firm grip.

"Fine with me." I replied. Kani maybe an over protective and possessive boyfriend, but I'm just glad I even have a boyfriend. Yep, ya heard right folks, Kani is my boyfriend. Made it official about a month and a half ago. A lot of things have happened during the last three months. We were attacked, Iru and Lezi got together, Kani and I got together, Titi and Dara got together, we found Chiumbo, Akina and I's relationship has increased, Bastet found her mate and had three ultra cute kittens(I'm an auntie!) so she decided to live as a mother and raise her kits in a good environment, and I finished my training with Kani. Man, was it interesting. I promised Bastet and Shadow I'd come and visit as soon as we get rid of the Witch Queen. Kani led us inside his room and pinned me to the wall next to the door once he closed it.

"Are you sure you want to be the lead attacker? I could change the plan for us to go together if you want." He asked, one of his hands moving onto my cheek while the other rested on my hip. I avoided his eyes, contemplating my answer. I can't believe after all this time I've known him, and I still couldn't look into his eyes. Actually, I can believe it.

"No Kani, I have to do this. I'm the only one who can."

"That doesn't mean you're the only one that has to. Let me help you." He begged, his eyes turning blue. Seeing him like this almost brought tears to my eyes, I didn't want him to feel hurt because of me.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck while resting my head on his chest.

"You are helping me. You've been helping me. You've helped me the very first time I met you. I'll be okay Kani, I can't make any promises, but I'll be okay." I replied, speaking lowly. I heard him sigh before he hugged me tightly. He's proved many times in the past that he cared for me, and I'm doing the very best I can to show him that I care for him too. We've got each others backs and are there for eachother when we need to be. I'm thinking I love him, but I don't really know what love is yet. I've been loved by Akili most my life, but he never really explained to me how it works, how you know someone else loves you, or if you love someone else. So in conclusion, I'm just going to say I really, really like him. He led us to his bed and we both sat up on the headboard.

"Wanna play some games?" He asked, holding up two controllers.

I snatched one of them out of his hand. "Did you seriously just ask me that?" I answered as he turned on his flat screen TV. He laughed then kissed me on my cheek.

"You're right, that was stupid to ask. I guess it's an 'asking habit' of mine." He replied as we both logged into our profiles on his game station.

"Well, it's not a bad habit, you'll just have to learn how to control that habit when you're around me." I said, a bit sassy. We then killed a whole bunch of people for an hour or two before we found a different way of entertaining ourselves, if you know what I mean. As good as my life felt at that moment, little did I know that everything was about to change that night. Drastically.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up from my nap to someone shaking my shoulder, and whispering to me.

"Baby, it's time to wake up. We have to get ready for the mission." I heard Kani's voice tell me. My eyes instantly popped open, but went half way closed again as I sat up.

"What time is it?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. I felt the bed shift under me and I looked to see Kani, shirtless, sitting up also and leaning on the headboard. We were still in our animal forms since I felt to insecure to turn back into my human form, I liked this look better. And what's really awesome is that, just so I won't feel misplaced, everyone in the group stayed in their animal form too. But, back to the situation at hand.

"Around eleven-thirty, but I wanted to get the mission started at twelve so it's not too late or early to attack. Last time, are you _sure_ you want to attack first?" He asked, grabbing my shoulders firmly and turned my upper body towards him as he looked at me intensely.

"Kani." I complained, trying to shake out of his grip but failed.

"I'm serious Anaya, you don't know how powerful Mabaya is. Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but..." He sighed, "Mabaya nuked Earth last month. I'm not saying this get you angry, I just forgot about it til now. Mabaya is _powerful_ Anaya." He said to me. I froze, stuck in my own head. In my own thoughts. _Nuked_? Of course, I never had any _true_ friends, but the one friend that listened to me, the one who gave me a chance, _died_ because of me. Anger flared within me like a wildfire in a jungle.

"And you decided to tell me a _month_ from now? You expect me to believe that you _forgot_ that Mabaya nuked the planet I was raised in?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. I knew from experience that he did that when he gets nervous, which proved to me right there that he flat out lied to me.

"Ok, yeah, I lied about that. But I didn't want you angry everyday about what she did. But now I see that it was a really bad decision. I'm so sorry Anaya." He replied, looking down at his lap guiltily while still running the back of his head. I felt a pang of hurt in my chest as I looked at him. I sighed. This dude was _so_ lucky that I couldn't hold a grudge.

"I forgive you Kani, but you have to tell me things like that. I know no-one really cared much for me in that world, but the entire population died because of me. I have the weight of billions of people on my shoulder cause of some power. -" he cut me off before I could continue.

"I know that, but you didn't let me finish. Since the people of that world don't have any magic at all, we can reverse the time of that dimension and protect the earth from the nuke. But I knew that would take a lot of power, and I knew that you needed all the strength you can contain for the battle. That's why I waited. I wanted to tell you after the battle, but I didn't want to risk anything. I'm still sorry I kept this from you. You deserved the right to know." He explained. _Now_ I understand. He _was_ thinking about what I'd feel.

I smiled a little at him. "_Now_ I understand. Why didn't you just say that in the first place? I'm not mad at you. Just don't lie to me. We're good." I said getting off the bed and walking in front of the bed.

"Wait, what? You forgive me? I know you can't hold a grudge, but you're seriously not mad at me at _all_?" He asked, seemingly shocked.

I laughed a little. "I believe you Kani, you've proved many times in the past that you care for me. I'm happy that you were thinking about my feelings at all. Thank you." I replied, summoning my battle clothing on.

Kani smiled and got out of bed. He summoned on his battle clothes too and walked over to me.

"You truly are beautiful, inside and out. You know that Kitten?" He said, wrapping his arms loosely around my waist and linking his hands. I smiled, about to say something before he gently kissed me. I closed my eyes as I felt goosebumps all over my upper body and wrapped my arms around my neck. He pulled back and smiled before his eyes turned blue as his eyebrows dipped. His smile dropped as his expression turned serious.

"Come on, we need to get to HQ and alert the gang." He said, letting go of me and heading over to put his shoes on. I hummed in agreement and did the same.

"I'm gonna go get Chiumbo. She is so adorable! I love that girl so much." I said, summoning and putting on some chapstick.

He chuckled as he put on his jacket. "It's pretty dang obvious since you two could never stay away from each other. You guys and Akina could pass for the three musketeers."

I chuckled a little as I put on my earrings and headed to the door with Kani in tow. "Guess that just shows how close we are. It's good to have reliable and caring friends, never thought I'd have one in my life before."

"Well, you do now Sweetheart. We'll always have your back, and I'll always be there. You won't _ever_ be alone again." He said, grabbing my waist and hugging me from behind. I smiled, feeling so happy that I have these awesome people in my life. I'm beyond grateful, but I just _really_ hope that everything will turn out okay after this battle. Oh great, _now_ the nerves are showing up. I can't doubt myself now, it's just about to get started! Kani let go of me and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to face him.

"Are you ready?" He said, his eyes glowing deep blue. I know how nervous he is, thinking of all the things that could go wrong in the mission, but Kani should not, I repeat, should _not_, for even a _millisecond_, think this mission will fail. Everytime he makes out a plan and goes forth with it, we _always_ end up victorious. Well, I admit, not every time is flawless and we have had some serious downfalls in some of our missions, but Kani is one of the best leaders I have ever seen and heard of in my life. So really, I'm just saying, we have a high percentage that this mission will be successful with Kani leading us.

"Kani, quite worrying about the mission, it's gonna be fine. Everything will turn out okay, and Dunia will go back to being the happy place it was." I said, trying to reassure him. Not very good words to use, but out of how much I talk, I wasn't very good in the comforting area.

"My worry is not completely towards the mission, Anaya." He replied, his hands tightening on my shoulders. Oh boy…

I sighed. "Come on, go get the gang while I get Chiumbo." I said, removing his hands.

I then heard _him_ sigh. "Okay, okay, but there's no end to my worry about you." He replied, slowly backing away.

"Noted. Now get out of here." I laughed, pushing him backwards. He rolled his eyes, but turned around and headed towards HQ. I knocked on Chiumbo's door, waiting for her little feet to come rushing after it. Her room was right across from mine and Kani's, which was very good in her case. She sometimes get nightmares about her old village and always comes to me when she does. Although, whenever I'm out for the night, she usually goes to Akina or Titi. The little 'pit pattering' of shoes knocked me out of my little zone I'm always in. She opened the door only to squeal in excitement at the sight of me. Her outfit was the exact same, only the orange in her clothing was switched to black, even her headband.

"Nai-nai! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited for the mission! What kind of database do you think Mabaya's technology has? I bet all of her programs and themes on her motherboard would be dark and evil-based, all the way down to the last active microchip. Oh, and once we're done, can I _please_ take a _little_ something from her files of her diary on why she would turn so bad?" She rambled. At the end of her sonic-speed-talking commentary, she clasped her hands together and went big-eyed on me, hoping to win me over to get that information. This girl would be Tails' future wife, guaranteed.

I sighed, the cuteness too much to bare. "Tell you what, when the mission is over, you can sneak one file, _one file_, onto a flash drive to take home and look at. A little reward for you being such a good teammate and helper."

As soon as I said 'take home', she squealed and hugged me with some much force, she knocked us both to the ground with a 'thud'. We both laughed for a minute before getting up, only for me to be sucked into a bear hug again; just with not as much force as before.

"Thank you so much Nai-nai, I really mean it. I just want to know why Mabaya would turn so evil that she wants to take over the whole world. Scratch that, she already did, more like take over every galaxy she can find. She's killed so many people just for power, and I want to understand what or who would make her do that in the first place." She explained. I understand, and love, the way she thinks of people; She looks at how people are acting now, and does research on their past before trying to judge them for their actions. She is such a beautiful and positive little girl, and she really doesn't deserve to be put in the middle of all this destruction and chaos. But then again, do any of us deserve it? It's just hard-core life I guess. But really, it's how you live, and _want_ to live your life that determines if it's hard-core or not.

I smiled warmly at her. "Sweety, you are such wonderful girl to think that way, but always remember, some secrets are best not to be revealed, ok?"

I've heard of that saying more times than I can count, but it still doesn't change the fact that it's true.

"I understand Anaya. Now let's go! Kani already sent the Team Call on our watches, like, five minutes ago!" She yelled, pulling me from my arm out the door and down the hallway.

I laughed at her as she kept on pulling on my arm. "Hold on girl, you know how lazy I am."

"Ugh, don't we all? By the time we get to HQ, I'll be having my grandkids!"

"Hey!" I shouted, pretending to be offended. She just laughed, let go of my arm, and ran full speed towards HQ. If anything _does_ happen during this mission, my only hope is that she would make it out of here first. Oh crap, I didn't jinx it, did I?


	20. Chapter 20

We were all gathered in HQ around the holo-map, studying the field individually. Kani was gonna cast a vote in a minute, but we were just going over it in our heads of what we already knew.

"Okay, all in favor of going through the plan again?" Kani said, voicing over the murmuring of our group.

No-one raised their hand.

Let's hope no-body is tripping feet while taking out a patrol then.

"Iru, Dara, what's the first thing you're going to do once we're in position?"

Dara was about to say something before Iru cut him off.

"Use the camouflage spell to sneak in the back and knock everyone out. Silently." She added quickly at the end.

"Okay, so you're sneaking through the back making a pathway for us to go where?" Kani tested them, acting as if he didn't know where he was going to see if the twins know what their doing.

"To the control room." Dara answered.

"Good. The camouflage spell was correct, but watch out for traps along the way too." Kani advised. The only thing I'm worried about is those 'step on the trigger tile' traps on the ground. You don't know what's gonna happen or what tile _not_ to step on! Oh wait, I have a spell for that...

"Yes, sir." They replied.

"Chiumbo, what are you doing once they clear the path?" He asked her. She looked nervous as she answered.

"Um, go inside the control room and shut down the alarm system?" She replied, questioning her answer. Poor thing never did do well under pressure.

"I don't know, are you?" Kani asked back at her. I glared at him, resisting the urge to slap him for making her nervous. If she breaks _one_ tear, that slap is gonna turn into a falcon punch.

"Y-yeah-yes. Yes, I am." She stuttered. I could faintly see her eyes getting glossy from unshed tears. Oh, you've really gone and done it now Kani. Hmm, sounds like I've heard that line before…

"Are you going alone?" He questioned. Just keep resisting Anaya, just keep resisting…

"No, I'm going with Lezi." She answered, her voice scratchy. I'm about to start crying too just seeing her like this.

"And you _better_ not leave without him. We're on this mission together gang, if one of us goes down, we make _sure_ he's okay. Understood?" He said, looking back at the team, his voice hard as stone. More like freakin' bedrock if ya ask me though.

"Understood." We said combined.

"Good. Everyone, get up to the hovercraft. Mission starting, now!" At his word, everyone rushed out of here like football fans going to a free Super Bowl arena. Kano was the first to head out the door. Before Chiumbo could slip out, I grabbed her arms and pulled her to me. I crouched down to her level, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Are you ok sweetie?" I asked her, quietly.

She nodded her head, but not before I heard a sob escape from her mouth.

"I'm okay, but he scared me. I thought I was going to get something wrong and he would be mad at me and pull me from the mission." She said, her sentence ending with a sobs. I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, the main remedy for crying children of all ages. I would know.

"Shh, it's okay baby. He may have sounded harsh back there, but beloved it or not, he's extremely worried about you. You should think about how it is for him, taking a child into a no-return battle with the biggest threat in the _galaxy_. He's _scared_ for you Chiumbo. So you have to prove to him, this one last time, that you are a hard-working equal among us, ok?" She stopped crying around the middle of my pep talk with her and looked at me as determined as ever.

"Right, I understand Anaya. Now let's go kick Mabaya's evil butt!" She exclaimed, grabbing my wrist and going full speed to meet up with the rest of the group. I'm glad I was able to make Chiumbo feel better, but I wish I had her confidence... I can't help this nagging feeling in my gut that something terrible is going to happen, but Imma just chalk it up as nerves. I can only hope my gut is wrong.


	21. Chapter 21

The hovercraft went into silent mode once we reached two miles from Mabaya's territory. Kani went up to discuss the best place for landing with the pilot. Dara and Titi were cuddling and talking about the mission, along with Iru and Lezi. Akina was sitting with her arms folded, leaning back with her eyes closed, but I doubt she was sleeping. She was probably thinking hard about the mission. I was making sure my ear-piece was well-fit inside of my ear, while making sure my Digi-watch was working. The Digi-watch can show blueprints of any type of building or location _and_ show our location via a blinking yellow light. It can also be a form of communication, but our invisible ear-pieces seemed stealthier in case any opponents break the watch. I glanced over to Chiumbo to find her fidgeting in her seat looking down at her lap. It's either she's _really_ nervous, or she has to go to the bathroom. She often did have a bed-wetting problem…

"You okay Chiumbo?" I spoke up. She snapped her head up and immediately stopped fidgeting.

"U-um, yeah, I-I'm okay." She mumbled, looking down again. I saw her sink further into her seat and fists clench, and knew at that moment that it was _not_ just nerves.

"Be honest with me Chiumbo, what's wrong?" Giving her one more chance to confess, I crossed my arms and looked at her seriously. I understand why she would hesitate to tell me, but even so, she shouldn't have waited this long. She has to remember to tell us _before_ the mission, so we won't have any problems.

"Promise you won't get mad?" She replied, her legs fidgeting as if she couldn't help it. Oh, Chiumbo…

"Chiumbo, you should know by now that I won't get mad at you. Shoot, everyone should know that I can't hold a grudge. Now, what's _wrong_?" I asked impatiently. She looked down to her lap, her body language giving away her fear.

"I… I-I have to pee…" She admitted quietly with her voice scratchy. I could faintly see her eyes getting glossy as I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I knew it. I stood up and stretched my hand out for her to take. She grabbed it and stood up, trying to hold it in.

"Akina? Imma take Chiumbo to the bathroom, tell Kani we'll be right back." I told her. She opened her eyes and nodded her head, about to say something, before Kani walked in.

"Right back from where?" He piped in, walking into the room. He _so _did not hear that. Well, technically he didnt. Screw this crap, I'm not dealing with him right now.

"Somewhere." I answered, teleporting to Chiumbo's room before he started to question anything. I knew Chiumbo and I were gonna get an earful when we returned, might as well warn her now.

"Hurry up, the faster you're done, the less time Kani will spend yelling at you. Probably." I said, pushing her a little towards the bathroom. She didn't waste anymore time running in there, slamming the door shut. I sighed and facepalmed. She just _had_ to wait at the last second, didn't she? Oh well, better start coming up with something to warn Chiumbo and calm Kani down.

A couple minutes later, Kani popped up in the middle of the room as Chiumbo walked out of the bathroom, the noise of the toilet flushing in the background. She froze instantly at the sight of Kani, her ears dropping behind her head. Kani's eyes were glowing red, filled with anger, as his arms were folded.

"You just _had_ to wait 'til the last minute, didn't you Chiumbo?" He asked, his eyes sharply on Chiumbo and his voice dark and threatening. I had to do something fast before this ends up with crying babies and angry boyfriends.

I put a hand on his shoulder hesitantly. "Kani, calm down, it's my fault-"

"_No,_ it's not. It never was." He interrupted, taking my hand, gently but firmly, off his shoulder. "You've stood up for this girl more times than one can count Anaya, you are _not_ responsible for her! She was a liability the minute she joined the group, and if it wasn't for you, I would have made _sure_ she wouldn't have interfered! I'm sick and tired of having to look out for her _and_ trying to save the world at the _same time_! Anaya, I know how much you care for Chiumbo, anyone with eyes can see that, but you can't keep babying her, and she can't be apart of this mission!" He raged at us.

I was stunned into silence, but I heard Chiumbo whimper before fully hearing her break out sobbing and running out of the room. The sound of her broke me out of my trance, and right after she left the room, I punched Kani in the face. Hard.

"She is going on this mission, whether you like it or not. I will do _anything_ to make sure that Chiumbo is safe, and you _better_ remember that. Now, unless you change that sorry attitude of yours and remember all the times Chiumbo helped our team, our relationship is now hanging on a _very_ thin line." I threatened, my vision slightly turning red as I felt anger pulsing through my veins.

Before he could say anything though, I was already speeding down the halls looking for Chiumbo. I twisted and turned every corner of the base, worrying about my little girl, even though I knew where she was. I stopped at the storage room, knowing very well that Chiumbo hides in here when she's sad. And just as I thought, as soon as I opened the door, I could faintly hear sniffles and sobs coming from the dark pit. My feline sight along with my powers made the pitch black room turn into a neon blue night show. I scanned around the cardboard boxes that filled the entire room and focused my hearing to pinpoint Chiumbo.

I slowly stepped towards her tiny crying figure in the corner besides the boxes and the wall. "Chiumbo? Sweetie? Please, come out of the dark. Don't listen to what Kani said, you're still going on the mission, I made sure of that." My voice being a little hard at the end.

"K-Kani… hates me…" She said through her sobs and she started crying harder. I went over to her and sat down besides her on the floor, pulling her to me. She immediately accepted my comfort and hugged me as hard as she could, as if hoping all the bad things she's been through would go away.

"Shh, shh, it's okay baby, I've got you now. Kani made a big mistake yelling at you for such a thing, and I'll make sure he learns his lesson, but we still need you to be strong for the mission. You are a giant part of this mission, even if Kani doesn't think you are. Don't try and prove to anybody, anything; if you want to become stronger, than you do it because _you_ want to. Not because it will make Kani happy, not because it will make _me_ happy, but because _you_ want it and it will make _you_ happy. You are a brave, talented, special, _beautiful_, young girl, that's gonna be a hero after all of this is over. I can't do this without you, Chiumbo." I said, speaking with all the truth in my heart. I held onto her tight, tears threatening to fall in my eyes from hurt, anger, sadness, empathy, love, and so much more. She was still crying, but it simmered down greatly after my speech.

"Thank you, Big Sister, thank you so much. I'll go with you on the mission." I heard her softly reply. I smiled brightly, my heart soaring that I convinced her, but will my choice be as good as I thought it would be?

"Just wait until I get my hands on Kani…" I heard Titi's voice out of the blue. My Digi-watch glowed as the voice spoke and I lifted my wrist and spoke into the watch curiously.

"Hello? Titi, how much did you hear?"

"We all heard everything ever since you left the hovercraft." I heard Dara reply.

"I was going to tell you that your ear-piece was on before you left, but Kani interrupted me and you left before I could." Akina added.

"Kani's ear-piece was off, but we heard everything from your side." Iru piped in.

Well, that saved me from a long explanation.

"Is Chiumbo okay?" I heard Lezi ask.

"That was a pretty nice speech you gave there Ace." Dara said, using my code-name. We don't use nicknames, apparently to Dara they sound too soft and that 'codename' sounded tougher or some crap like that. That boy will never cease to amuse me...

"Yeah, you're a really good care-taker." Titi agreed.

"Thanks guys, Chiumbo's fine and we're heading back now. Did Kani teleport to the hovercraft yet? And how much time do we have left before we land?" I asked.

"He did, but he's staying up where the pilot is, so I'm sure he won't bother you. And we have five minutes until deployment." Akina informed.

"Roger that, sister. We're coming now." I replied, ending the multi-chat and turning off my ear-piece. I placed my hand on Chiumbo's head and rubbed my thumb gently and soothingly.

"Are you ready Chi? We need you strong and determined to go through with this." I said, softly. She slowly looked up at me, her shining black orbs beaming at me with determination.

"I'm ready Nai-nai. Let's go save the world." She said determinedly. I stood up along with her and teleported us both back into the hovercraft. Everyone looked at us as we appeared.

"Just in time, we were just about to put our stealth spell on. Come and join the circle." Dara said, stepping aside a little along with Akina to give Chiumbo and I some room. We joined the circle and prepared for the team spell. We all stuck out both our arms and hands one by one summoning our energy and casting the 'Silencer' spell. The silencer spell stops any voice coming from anyone and makes our footsteps completely quiet. While we did that spell, we also did the 'Mind Communication' spell on the whole group. As the name of it says, it allows us to all communicate through our minds so we don't have to talk. We can separate the private thoughts and the public thoughts individually.

"Are everyone's ear-pieces and Digi-watches on?" Kani thought. I turned on mine and glanced to make sure Chiumbo's was on too. She nodded to me, signaling it was.

"Yes, sir." We all thought.

"Good. Deployment in 5… 4… 3… 2…" Kani was interrupted by the back door of the hovercraft opening. I was greeted by a tsunami of warm air crashing onto my body, catching me off guard.

"Now! Let's go!" Kani commanded, jumping out first and taking position behind a giant boulder. We made our way down, one by one, quickly taking positions behind boulders. Let the battle begin.


	22. Chapter 22

I turned on my infrared vision and scanned the area around us. We were currently on the outskirts of Mabaya's base, hiding behind rock boulders in the middle of no-where. Her base was surrounded by a giant, invisible, force field that hid her fortress, yet had boulders everywhere to camouflage the terrain. Smart move, because even though the terrain may seem basic, it also has its own natural alarm system; the small rocks on the ground emit a 'crunch' sound when normal footsteps walk on them. Mabaya's more slick than I thought, but we're one step ahead of her. Up ahead, there were 6 visible guards securing the walls of the base, while two snipers in the air on invisible platforms.

"Okay, Anaya and Akina, shoot the snipers silently, but put the invisibility and silencer spell on the bullets and gun. The rest of us will take down the guards. Copy?" Kani thought as I smirked to myself. Ooh, time to put those sniper skills from my video games to use.

"Copy." We thought. I summoned my laser sniper rifle and filled it with invisible bullets. I glanced at Akina to see her look at me and nod, signaling she was ready. So I positioned my sniper as I leaned upwards on the rock, slightly peeking through it, and slowed my breathing. I aimed with my right eye, going for a headshot, and pulled the trigger. Boy, am I glad that this gun has absolutely no recoil, or this would have been a lot trickier than it seemed. My shot pulled through, and from the looks of it, Akina's too. The snipers seemed to evaporate into thin air as soon as I killed them though; probably what happens when one of them is killed after being spawned by Mabaya's magic. I didn't think much of it, I didn't have time to.

"Targets down, objective complete. Team status?" I thought to everyone.

"Same." That's Lezi,

"Same." Titi,

"Same." Iru,

"Same." Dara,

"Same." Kani,

"I'm still here." And Chiumbo.

"Permission to proceed?" Akina thought to Kani.

"Permission granted, I'll take the lead. Regroup cautiously." Kari replied.

Akina and I swiftly went from rock to rock stealthily, before meeting with the rest of the team.

"I'll cut through the shield while Lezi checks for traps, and Akina keeps a look-out. Copy?" Kani instructed.

"Copy." Akina and Lezi thought. I watched closely as Kani made an arch with his hand in the air in front of him, while checking every now and then to look out with Akina. As soon as Kani was done, Lezi scanned the new, undiscovered area for traps, alarms, and more guards.

"Three guards east from our current position while five landmines are scattered in front of us. Sniper up north two levels up, and two cameras are currently active. I'll mark the landmines for our vision only." Lezi reported. And just as he said, as soon as I blinked, I could see five blue marks scattered in different positions on the ground between us and the sidewall of the fortress. I looked around, scanning the outside of the fortress walls, to see they had the design of a mini-mansion. It was the color gray, but the ground turned from rock, to dirt as we crossed through the shield.

"Iru, you take care of the cameras, while Dara takes the sniper. Akina, Anaya and I will take out the guards, and Lezi will cut an entrance through the wall at the closest hallway to the Control Room. And Chiumbo, can I trust you to deactivate the landmines without getting your face burned to a crisp?" Kani asked as I froze at the image he implanted in my mind. Aw, _heck_ naw. I cut off Chiumbo before she could say anything.

"Uh-uh, nope, not gonna happen. Chiumbo and I will switch positions, I'll take the landmines." I thought, glaring at Kani. He glared back.

"Chiumbo doesn't know how to silently _kill_ someone." Kani thought to me. Realization dawned on me and made me wonder if he sent that thought privately.

"But-"

"It's okay Anaya, I'll be careful. I've finished my training, and I know exactly what to do." Chiumbo thought to me, putting a hand on my arm.

"We're wasting time, move, _move._" Kani thought while heading towards the guards. These guards didn't have the invisible spell on like the ones outside the barrier, though I still had my infrared vision on out of paranoia. I tagged my target, via a red arrow pointing at him from the top of his head, as Akina and Lezi tagged theirs with yellow and blue arrows. I slowly creeped up to mine, quickly putting him in a headlock with my left arm before putting him to sleep permanently with my 'Electric Brain Damage' spell I used with my right hand. The 'Brain Damage' spell can damage the brain in any way you see fit; be it fire, electricity, explosions, etc. It uses whatever type of attack you want, but only does damage to the brain. You simply put the palm of your hand on your opponents' head to make the spell work. For example, if you use the fire type for the 'Brain Damage' spell, it sets the brain on fire inside your victim's head. The explosion, well, _explodes_ the brain inside it's head, and the electricity shocks it. The electricity is the quickest kill by two point four seconds, but back to the situation at hand. Hmm, just like the sniper did outside, this one also evaporated into thin air as soon as it fell to the ground. Although it didn't really evaporate, it more like faded into purple dust before completely disappearing. Kani and Akina's too.

"Hey Sis, you okay with killing these guards?" Akina thought to me, privately I presume.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I thought back as I followed Kani's signal to meet back with the group.

"Well, you _are_ taking their _life_, so I was just a little worried you'd be a little… uncomfortable about it." She thought honestly. _Bruh._

"They're not humans or Mobians, they're _demons_. Er, demonic creatures. Either way, they're probably already dead, you saw how they faded when we killed them." I replied, just as a thought struck me.

"Why, are _you_ uncomfortable killing them?" I asked, glancing at her. She looked back at me like I was crazy. Well, can't blame a sista for askin', can ya?

"Are you crazy? I've been recking these sucka's ever since I was in diapers." She replied, cockily and sassy. I closed my eyes and smiled while shaking my head, since the Silencer spell wouldn't allow me to laugh.

"Objective complete, entrance to hallway accessible." Lezi thought publicly.

"Copy, regrouping now." Kani replied. We regrouped at the wall entrance as Kani addressed the group.

"Okay, keep your Silencer spells on, but turn on talking." He thought. I summoned my Magic Menu, went to Stealth Spells; Brain Damage and held onto the spell to access the options for it. I turned on 'Voices', but left 'Footsteps' off.

"Everyone good?" Kani asked, speaking now instead of thinking. You know what I mean by that.

Various types of 'yes''s went around the group.

"Good. Before we proceed with the main plan, does anyone have any objections?" Kani asked.

No-one raised their hands.

I swear, if I bump into _one_ person, they're gonna earn an earful from Kani _and_ me.

"Then the first part of the mission is complete. Proceeding with Part One on the main plan. Let's do this." Bring it on.


	23. Chapter 23

"Iru, Dara, proceed ahead, and check back once the halls are clear." Kano ordered.

The twins nodded. "Yes, sir."

They went ahead, clearing the halls towards the Control Room, as we checked for any traps or cameras where we were currently standing.

"Camera, two o'clock high!" Titi whisper-yelled. I made a mental clock in my head and checked the position she said, and sure enough, there was a camera scanning the halls about two feet from my right.

"Lezi?" Kani called, not needing to say anything else.

"On it." He replied, flying up to the camera and disabling it. I've been tense ever since this mission started, but excited to see my family again when it's over. I have a second chance to save my family, and I _cannot_ fail. Mom, Dad, _Akili_, and _four_ other brothers that I never got to meet… I'll finally be able to be with them, and I can actually have a full, living, family. About five minutes after Lezi finished with the camera, Iru and Lezi came back.

"Hallway and Control Room clear, no signs of approaching enemies." Dara informed.

"Good work. Chiumbo, Lezi, Titi, you're up. Make sure your ear pieces are turned on, and _stay close_ to him Chiumbo, understand?" Kani said to Chiumbo. Does this dude want _another_ punch to the face? I noticed he healed it before the mission started. Her ears twitched, showing her fear and nervousness, but nodded anyway.

"I will, Kani." She replied, quietly.

"Let's go." Lezi said while taking her hand, leading them down the hall to the Control Room along with Titi. Be safe Chiumbo…

"Anaya and Akina, scan behind us for guards." Kani ordered. Oh yeah, can't have bad guys sneaking up on us, can we?

"Yes, sir." We replied. There weren't anymore guards in the hall we were currently in, but there were three guards in the hall a little ways ahead to the right. They weren't moving, so I guessed they weren't a threat as of now. While I was scanning the halls though, I worried about Chiumbo and the others. I really hope they don't run into trouble, but I trust Iru and Dara to have completely cleared the hallway and Control Room.

"Three guards up in the east hall, unmoving." Akina informed Kani.

"Then, they aren't a threat, for now. Keep an eye on them." He replied.

"Yes, sir." Akina said.

"Roger that." I added.

We scanned the halls for a few more minutes before we heard Lezi through our earpieces.

"Lezi to team, do you copy?"

"We copy Lez, status?" Kani replied for us.

"Objective complete, Chiumbo, Titi and I made it to the Control Room unharmed." Lezi said. I sighed in relief. Chiumbo's okay.

"Nice, Part Two of the main plan is complete. Status on where Mabaya and the Royals are located?" Kani asked as my heart started to beat faster.

"The Royals are in a secured, locked down, room, that's the last door down to the left from the stairway on the end of the east hall, behind your current position, two levels down. Mabaya is located in her 'Throne Room', that's the third door to the right one level up from the same staircase." Lezi informed while I was totally lost.

"We'll put the locations on the Digi-watches." Chiumbo added.

"Well done, you two. Iru, Dara, and Akina, take care of the guards in the east hall. Anaya, I'd like to speak with you. Privately." Kani ordered, his eyes pinned on me. Here we go again…

"Yes, sir." The trio replied while I just stood silent, narrowing my eyes at Kani. He jerked his head towards the end of the hall, signaling he wanted to talk around the corner I think. I followed his lead, tense and annoyed, knowing what he's going to say. When we got around the corner, I turned off my earpiece, and avoided his eyes at all costs. Out of the corner of my eye though, I saw him turn off his earpiece too.

"I know what you're about to say, and you can't change the plan now-"

"I'm sorry." He cut me off. Yep, knew that was coming too.

"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to. You know how bad you made her feel? How hard you made her cry? You know dang well you deserved that punch, and I _certainly_ don't regret it." I replied, poking his chest angrily while looking at him straight in the eye. My anger was bubbling up inside of me like a volcano about to erupt, and if he says one wrong word, that volcano is about to freakin' explode. His eyes were deep blue, and he had a knowing expression on his face. He didn't know crap.

"I know, and you shouldn't. I know I should apologize to Chiumbo, but I didn't want to risk apologizing to you after the mission. I didn't mean to yell at Chiumbo-"

"Yes, you did. That's not the first time, and for your sake, it better be the last." I cut him off.

He sighed and put his hand on his face as if facepalming. "I really messed up this time didn't I?" He asked, mostly to himself I think.

"Yes, you did." I agreed, folding my arms, but smirking at the end. Yup, that's me people, Missus No Grudge Holder. He saw my smirk and smiled a little himself, though it seemed sad.

"I _promise_ to you that I'll apologize to Chiumbo." He said, slowly and hesitantly grabbing my waist and pulling me to him.

"Of course you are, you know you'll end up with more than a punch from me if you didn't." I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck and locking my hands.

He chuckled a little, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Yes, I do. Remind me never to get you angry again after that punch." He said, his eyebrows dipping as if remembering what I did to him. My smirk turned into a small smile.

"Sorry dude, gonna have to remind yourself on that one." I replied. He smiled and kissed me, indicating that all is forgiven, but _certainly_ not forgotten.

"U-um, Kani? The guards were taken down…" I heard Akina's voice say. We broke our kiss and looked at her, my embarrassment skyrocketing. Her arms were behind her back as she shuffled her feet, her eyes glowing red from embarrassment. You're not the only one sister…

"Oh, lead the group to the stairwell, Anaya and I will catch up in a minute." He replied, his voice was surprisingly even and his eyes weren't glowing red at all. It's either he wasn't embarrassed about us getting caught making out, or he just used the Hidden Emotions spell.

"Yes, sir." She said quickly before running full speed back to the group. Poor girly…

I tried to pull away from Kani to get back to the mission, but he only held me tighter. I couldn't look up into his eyes, due to my embarrassment not fading at all, but he forced me to from his finger lifting my chin up.

"Be _safe_ Anaya, promise me you'll be safe." He said, his voice begging and his eyes gleaming indigo. In a second, Imma be in tears if he keeps this up.

"I'm sorry, I can't promise that Kani, but I will promise to defeat Mabaya, even on my life. Billions of people depend on me to defeat her, and I'm the only one left to do it.-"

"But, I'm telling you, you do not have to do it _alone_-"

"I'm _not_ doing it alone Kani! The _entire_ team has done a part at helping defeat Mabaya, now I'm the one that's finishing it. Because even if I fail, they can get the rest of my family out so that they can succeed. You've done _so much _for me Kani, everyone has, and I don't know how I can thank you, but please..." I trailed off, not knowing how to end my sentence, shaking my head and leaning and putting my hands on his chest. He held me tight, knowing that he's afraid of letting me go, probably thinking he may never hold me again after this mission.

"I-"

"Kani, do you copy? What's taking so long, are you okay? Where's Anaya?" I heard Dara's voice coming from Kani's Digi-watch, cutting off whatever Kani was about to say. We pulled away so Kani could reply.

"Copy, we're on our way now. Sorry for the wait." He replied, ending the voice call before turning to face me once more.

"Come on, we've wasted a lot of time." He said, pecking my lips once more before putting his hands on my shoulders and pushing me a bit backwards so he can start walking to the group. I followed him, not saying anything, and thought about everything before remembering what's about to happen. A new anger swelled up inside of me as I thought of everything Mabaya has done to this poor world and everyone on it. Get ready Mabaya, this Magic Wielder is about to put you down. Permanently. On second thought, don't get ready.


	24. Chapter 24

"Okay, Iru and Dara are going to clear the halls that lead to Mabaya, while I start clearing the halls where the Royals are. As soon as they're done with the guards, they'll meet with me and we'll see if the Royals are down there. Anaya and Akina are to _wait_ until Iru and Dara are finished with the halls, _and_ when we get in touch with the Royals before attacking Mabaya. Understood?" Kani ordered.

"Wait, so we're just supposed to stand around here and let you guys do all the dirty work? Sounds good to me." Akina said, leaning against the wall, folding her arms, and closing her eyes. I facepalmed. This girl…

"Not necessarily. Anaya is going to attack Mabaya head on first, and when you think she needs help, you'll step in." Kani replied.

"So really, _we_ have the easy work, while _you_ guys got the boss." Dara piped in, smirking slyly. Akina opened her eyes, only to glare at Dara before turning her attention to Kani.

"Understood." She said simply before resting her head on the wall, closing her eyes again.

"Alright, let's go!" Kani commanded before opening the stairwell door, Iru and Dara in tow. I sat down on the floor, leaning on the wall, next to Akina, and started to think. I'm about to face the she-devil of the century to save multiple dimensions with superpowers I didn't even know I had a few months ago, and I'm nervous, but okay with it. Am I confident? No, I'm still nervous about it all, but, I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of losing my life in order to save billions, but I _am_ afraid of failing and not being able to save anyone. Is it peer-pressure, or modesty? I'm so confused…

"Anaya? You're awful quiet, and that's not like you at all unless you're reading a book. Why don't you check on Chiumbo and see how she's doing?" Akina spoke up. I quickly brightened up at the thought of hearing her beautiful voice. Chiumbo always did put a smile on my face, never thought she could do it without even being here.

"Okay, I will." I said, turning on my earpiece.

"Anaya to Chiumbo, you there girlie?" I asked, waiting for an answer.

"Yup, I'm here Nai-nai! What's up?" She replied, cheery as ever. Just her voice was enough to calm down my nerves and forget any unnecessary thoughts I was thinking.

"Nothin' much, just thought I'd check up on you before everything goes down. Whatchya doin'?" I asked, idly twisting one of my dreads.

"Searching through Mabaya's files. There are _so many_ of them! I've read through a couple of them, and they're really interesting. Turns out Mabaya was abused as a kid by her father, she was originally named Bara and get this, she's actually a member of the Ibi Family-"

"_What?_ That's impossible, every member of the Ibi Family has been either taken into custody or has been killed for child abuse." Lezi interrupted. Wait, Mabaya was abused as a child? And the entire Ibi Family was either killed or arrested because of it?

"Actually, a few weeks ago I was researching about the Ibi Family online and read that one member confessed that there was one last offspring that escaped two days before the raid. That article was posted around fifteen years ago." Chiumbo said, her voice lowering at the end.

"Now hold on a second, fill me in here guys, who is the Ibi Family, and what does that have to do with Mabaya?" I asked, fed up of being in the dark. Don't you just hate it when you're supposed to be in a conversation with a few people and they start blabbering about stuff that you know nothing about?

"The Ibi Family is a group of dangerous people that don't have any powers, and have been known for abusing children for tens of years. Most have been punished and arrested for their behavior, but as time went on, they have used different, sneakier methods of abuse. So the Royals finally decided to have their entire bloodline arrested so the peace could be restored. If they refused to come peacefully, they'll be shot down; but if they come peacefully and act good enough in jail, they'll be let go. That never happened though... The arrestment was around twenty years ago, and going off of what Chiumbo said, five years after, one member of the family had a child that escaped. But that doesn't add up, the Ibi Family is specifically known for _not_ being born with powers, and Mabaya _clearly_ was." Lezi explained. Oooh…

"_But_, like I said, the article about the escaped child was posted _fifteen_ years ago, and the arrestment for the Ibi Family was _twenty_. The mother was keeping her child a secret from society for _five years_, right after Mabaya started her attacks. The child was seven years old when she ran away, that would make her thirteen when the article was released-" Chi was cut off by Lezi.

"Which was about the time Mabaya started attacking. If Mabaya really was the runaway child, would that mean there are more secret members of the Ibi Family with powers that Dunia doesn't know about?" Lezi asked, not to anyone directly. Before anyone else got to say anything, Iru and Dara got back from the upper level.

"The halls are clear and Kani just called us saying he was done too. We're going to meet up with him now, but he said for you two to go up and get into position." Iru informed. Wow, Mabaya has a traumatizing history with her father… And I thought I was miserable…

"Thanks Iru. Talk to ya later Chiumbo, and thanks for the info. Just for that, you can take as many files 'til your heart's content. Later sweetheart!" I said, getting up. Before I turned off my earpiece after our conversation though, I heard Chiumbo squeal quite loudly. I hope no guards heard her…

"Let's go Sis, can't leave the witch waiting." Kina called to me, standing near the stairwell, holding the door for me. Well, let's get it!

"You're _always_ daydreaming, aren't you Sis?" AKina asked quietly as I walked through the door and headed up stairs.

"Is that a bad thing?" I replied, equally as quiet and qthinking about the new information I learned about Mabaya while walking up the stairs with Akina in tow.

"No, it's a great thing. Means you have a big imagination. Big imaginations, always lead to big things. Well, sometimes. Ready?" She asked as we stopped in front of the door above the level we previously were. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Yep." I replied, opening the door. The hallway was completely empty with doors attached to the walls every few feet, but up ahead I faintly heard a female voice talking. I looked at my Digi-watch to see which room to look in for Mabaya, forgetting whatever Lezi told me before. She was in the third room to my right. I looked back to Akina, sending a silent message asking if she was ready, and she nodded to me 'yes'. I nodded back and proceeded ahead. We got into position against the opposite wall as I contacted Kani.

"We're in position Kani, permission to start combat?" I asked, through my earpiece.

"Permission granted, but Anaya," He replied, sighing in the end.

"What? What is it?" I asked, my eyebrows dipping in confusion.

"...Nevermind, proceed into combat. Good luck." He replied, dropping the call before I could say 'thanks'. I summoned the 'Super Sight' spell to see where Mabaya was in the room, as I slowly crept up to the door. It looked and sounded like she was yelling at someone through her phone. Suddenly she threw her phone down somewhere on the floor and stomped towards the door. Knowing this could work to my advantage, I summoned the 'Intangibility' spell, readied my 'Power Ray' attack, and waited for her to get close enough to the door for a full force attack. When she was, I fazed through the door and attacked with the ball of fire, sending her crashing to the other end off the room. Debris filled the air as I scanned the room quickly, trying to find what could come in handy or not in battle. It was a _giant_, dark platinum room that reflected off the floor to give a weird illusion to it. The debris was clearing up, as I faintly saw a glow of purple light emit from it. As soon as it fully clear, Mabaya was glowing purple, her hair flying crazily throughout the air, as purple lightning flared around her. In other words, she looked ticked.

"_**Who dares to pick a fight with me?!"**_ Mabaya yelled, the sound of multiple dark voices filling my ears. Just play it cool like you always do, Ace. Get on her nerves enough to use up all her energy in battle for an easy win. Question is, is she that gullible?

"Um, apparently me. You want an introduction or…?" I said, folding my arms while storing power in my hands secretly. She looked at me, ticked, but with a somewhat confused expression the way I see it. Then, recognition filled her features and she started to laugh… Da heck?

"I see, you are Princess Anaya, the Ultimate Magic Wielder. Have you come to save your precious family? Well, sweetheart, sad to say but you're to late!" She said, laughing evilly in the end. Wait, what? ..._What?!_

"What do you mean I'm too late? Just what are you planning to do with them?" I asked, my eyebrows dipping in confusion as my heart began to beat faster.

"I'm already done with them. The power transfor was officially completed three days ago! Your family is dead, and I am at full power! You cannot stop me, you barely even know how to use your powers!" My heart skipped a beat as tears formed my eyes. No, they _cannot_ be dead, she's just messing with me. Either way, my anger for her tripled as I felt power radiating off of me.

"You don't know what I know! Stop talking crap, and die!" I replied, sending a 'Power Ray' straight at her at full force. She dodged it and went full speed at me, aiming for a punch. I dodged it easily, quickly flying in the air for better range.

"Aww, how cute. Let me show you how a _real_ Magic Wielder does it sweetie." She said, her speed increasing as she tried to come behind me and kick me in the head. Thanks to my training and powers, I easily saw what she was trying to do and countered it by ducking and doing a powerful front-flip kick, resulting in her being smashed against the ground. I quickly shot a 'Power Ray' at the debris, hoping to do some damage while she was on the ground. But apparently it hadn't fazed her much as she suddenly appeared out of the debris flying full force at me and punched my stomach before I could react. I felt myself fly backwards before I came in contact with the wall. I felt my head throbbing with pain as well as the back of my body, but was healed rather quickly due to my magic. Okay, since long range isn't doing much damage, guess I better try short. Using the wall to my advantage, I summoned as much power as I could to my speed and pushed with my feet, going for a full force punch attack as she previously did. My attack pulled off as she was sent plummeting to the wall behind as I did, but by the sound of it, more effective. She once again came full force at me, but this time I caught her fist with my right hand while grabbing her are with my other and slammed her into the ground, sending a 'Power Ray' at her before going down and pinning her to the ground. She looked extremely scratched when I first looked at her, but I could faintly see small features being healed as time went on. She was using healing too! She grabbed my wrists firmly and I quickly felt a burning pain throughout my entire body emitting a scream from me. I used 'Power Nova', and yanked myself away from her, flying to the other side of the room to take a breath. My body was vibrating and burning painfully as I breathed hard and quick, holding my forearms in my hands. What power was that? Apparently, I spent a moment too long thinking as I saw a beam of purple energy coming at me leaving me only a split second to dodge. I quickly used the camouflage spell to buy me some time as I thought of a way to defeat her. Mabaya was hovering in the air, looking around the room for me while her hands were glowing with purple magic, waiting to be fired.

"Don't leave now, Princess, the fun has only just begun! What's the matter? _Draining_ to much of your energy?" She chuckled, sending a destructive wave of energy from her body, hoping to hit me. I blocked it with a magic shield. That's it! She was draining my energy from me to make me weaker! I wonder if I could do the same… A plan came to mind and a smirk onto my face. I flew full speed at her silhouette and used the 'Paralyzation' spell on her.

"What the-!" I put my hand on her back and tried transferring the magic energy from her soul onto mine. A dreadful screech filled the air as I put both hands on her back to increase the process. Her scream intensified, as I felt new energy within me, the magic surging through my body filling me with adrenaline. But suddenly, I felt her spin around and grab my wrists again, but I kicked her off of me before she could do any damage. She fell to the ground, and I could hear her coughing.

"No, I will not be defeated this way. I have gotten too far to fail now… Congratulations Princess, you are more powerful and clever than I thought. But not powerful enough..." I heard her say. Suddenly, a flash of purple filled my sight before a ball of dark energy formed around her. I felt chills run down my spine as I looked at the purple and black sphere. Something tell me this is not a good sign… But before I had a chance to attack it, a giant, dark, creature emerged from the sphere and punched me with so much force, I crashed through the ceiling into the night air. I steadied myself and stopped from flying backwards. I felt the pain from the punch coming intact, but my healing process has increased drastically from all the energy I took from Mabaya earlier. Before I could scan around to find Mabaya or the creature that attacked me, a powerful, and painful, energy smashed against me from behind. Then to my left, then right, then front, as a series of frenzy attacks kept battering at me sending pain all through my body in every direction. I couldn't react fast enough to block any attacks, which quite frustrated me.

"Haha, what's the matter, _Princess?_ Not so 'ultimate' like you thought you were? You've failed to save your family, you've failed to save your home planet, you've failed at _everything!_ You're family is probably looking at you now, disgusted at how pathetic you are! You're weak," Don't listen… "You're useless," _Don't listen… _"You were a _**mistake!**_" Okay, that's it.

"Enough!" I yelled, sending a "Power Nova", filled with unimaginable magic down within me. I heard an abnormal 'screech', signaling my attack took effect. My target hit the ground, and I felt all the anger within me reach it's peak as I felt magic inside of me explode to life. My blood pumping, my heart racing, my eyes targeting. I faintly saw swirls of red magic, spinning around me constantly as I summoned every ounce of power I have left inside of me towards Mabaya.

"Power... _**Devastation!**_" I summoned, sending the most powerful force of Idan magic, only used by the 'Ultimates'. When the beam of destruction hit the ground, a giant energy wave seemed to spread out, disrupting everything within at least a ten mile radius. Still filled with anger, I started yelling at Mabaya from the air, not caring if she could hear me or not.

"I don't give a _crap_ what you call me Mabaya, because I only take the word of how I see myself from me, and my _true_ friends! You can go ahead and call me names and say I'm useless, but you are _never_ going to stop my will to give my best shot at saving my people from _any_ evil upon this world! No matter how much you hurt me, you will _never_ destroy my spirit!" My breathing was fast and rigid once I was done with my outburst, but I soon felt all the adrenaline in my body drain to zero along with my energy as I fell limp in the air. I felt air blowing through my body as I closed my eyes, not being able to keep them open much longer.

"Anaya!" I heard a familiar voice call before feeling a warm body and arms wrap around me.

"Anaya, Sister, are you okay? Please, say something!" I heard Akina's pleading voice say. I popped my eyes open, my healing powers kicking in but very slowly.

"Relax girl, I'm fine." I replied, now seeing the position we were in on the ground. She had an arm supporting my back and the other wrapped around my midsection as if she was hugging me. I could a smile slowly starting to show on her face.

"Don't scare me like that! When your energy depleted, you fell out of the sky from about ninety feet up in the air. I caught you before you made impact with the ground though. You're welcome." She said, helping me to my feet.

I chuckled slightly. "Well then, thanks for the save. Everything's not over yet though, we need to find Mabaya to make sure she's gone."

"You're right. Let's go check out the giant crater you created then to see if your attack hit the target." She suggested, walking towards a humungous dent in the ground… Did I do that?

"Come on, slowpoke! Your healing doesn't take that long." Akina shouted from a couple feet up. Ey, I can't take in all the wonderful destruction I made? Note the sarcasm. I ran up to catch up and slid into the crate along with her. Once we made it to the center, we saw the indention of a body, but not the actual person. How on _Earth_ did Mabaya survive that?

"She couldn't have gone too far, let's search around to see if we can find her." I suggested. Don't think you're going to get away that easily Mabaya…

"'Kay. Imma go check the left side of the crater, while you check the right. Sound good?" Akina suggested. Yay, sightseeing.

"Yup, later." I said, looking around as I began walking right. I caughed a little from the debris around the air, my throat feeling dry. Man, what a battle… I can't believe the amount of magic I possess, and how powerful it is… But after that entire battle, the main question still remained, was my family okay? I'm hoping with everything in my well-being that Mabaya was wrong, or I don't know what I'd do. I just glad so glad I have Akina now, and Chiumbo. If I lost even one of them, I'd lose it. My healing was taking greater effect as I felt my strength slowly coming back to me, so at least I could focus on my surroundings better.

"Anaya, look out!" I heard Akina scream before feeling myself being jerked forward, face planting into the dirt, as a terrifying screech filled the air.

"What the-" I gasped at the sight before me. Mabaya had Akina trapped in her arms, purple electricity flaring around them as Mabaya sucked the life out of my sister.

"Akina!" I screamed. But before I could get up, Mabaya's grip on Akina slackened and she fell limp to the ground, her body fading into black dust. Akina was still standing, though her arms hung lazily in front of her body as her head was dipped down. I stood up from my current position, and hesitantly took a step forward, my arm slightly reaching out to touch her.

"Akina? Are you okay? Sister?" I asked, taking another step forward. One of her arms slowly lifted up, and I thought she was going to link hands with me, signaling she was okay. But just as our fingers were about to touch, she lifted her head for me to see that the whites of her eyes were a dark purple while her iris' and pupils were pitch black. I gasped and immediately retreated my arm back, but not before she shot a 'Power Ray' attack at me. I skidded across the ground before coming to a halt, though as soon as I stopped, I jumped up and jerked myself up into the air while I turned on my earpiece.

"Kani, help! Mabaya possessed Akina, she's attacking me! I need help, please-ahh!" Another 'Power Ray' was shot at me, cutting me off from talking.

"_What?!_ Hold on, Anaya, I'm coming. Just hang in there!" I heard Kani say as I was forced higher and higher in the air from the attack. I stopped myself from going any further, but before I could focus my sight, an extremely powerful punch sent me firing down towards the surface. I wasn't in time to stop myself as I felt the impact of the ground, knocking the air out of my lungs and putting my focus completely out of whack. My body was vibrating, my head was pounding, my throat and eyes was burning, the world was spinning, my heart was hurting, but I still could hear the dreadful laugh of Mabaya's voice coming out of my sister's mouth.

"I'm shocked, if I'd have known your sibling had this much power, I wouldn't have thrown her away in the first place. Oh well, everything still worked out well." As I narrowed and blinked my tearing eyes to somewhat focus my vision, I could faintly see a silhouette walking slowly towards me. I tried to summon more strength into my body to even move, but that only caused my pumping headache to increase. My efforts were futile, although, I kept on trying. That is, until I felt hands sink into the chest of my shirt and forcefully lift me up, the tips of my shoes barely touching the ground.

"You've put up quite a fight _Princess_, but your days as the 'Ultimate' has come to an end-argh!" A foot swung at her face, knocking her a few feet across the ground, as I collapsed onto the ground. I felt arms slide under me, turning me onto my back before I felt their hand on my chest. My heart and body jolted as a sudden surge of energy pumped through my body. I slowly opened my eyes, my vision was fuzzy at first, but cleared a lot faster than before. As it focused, a familiar worried, brown cat, stared down at me with chocolate brown eyes.

"Titi?" I asked, wanting to be sure.

"We're here Anaya, don't worry." She replied, as I continued to regain my energy. I remembered about Mabaya and Akina and I tried to sit up to see what's going on, but Titi stopped me.

"Hold on, you're still healing and you don't need to push yourself more than you have too. Kani, Iru, Dara, and Lezi are fighting Mabaya right now." She said, trying to convince me to lay back. It didn't work.

"Where's Chiumbo?" I asked, my voice coming out stronger than I thought and sitting up from the ground anyway. My head was no longer pounding, and my vision was clear, but my mouth and throat were still feeling like a desert wasteland. I felt my energy regenerating faster as the seconds pass, you can't expect me to just sit back and watch my friends get wrecked.

"She's hiding out a little ways away. Don't worry, she's safe." I felt a small wave of relief enter my body, but not enough to overpower the anger Mabaya set off. I stood up from my sitting position, and scanned around for Mabaya and the others. They were battling in the air, a rainbow of different color magic beams flaring around at Mabaya. Though, she seemed like she was dodging them easily, as if she were playing with them. Well Mabaya, you can have fun at your funeral once I'm _really_ done with you.

"Wait, Anaya, you're not fully healed yet! You can't push yourself too far-"

"Thanks Titi!" I cut her off, shooting into the air at full speed at Mabaya, catching her off guard.

"Ahh!" Before she could get too high in the air, I grabbed ahold of her and held her securely.

"Get out of my sister ya piece o' crap!" I yelled, forcefully transferring energy from her into me. She screamed in pain and struggle violently to get me off, but I kept a secure grip on her.

"I _can't!_" She yelled through her deafening screams. Those words caught me off guard for a split second and she used that time to escape my hold.

"What do you mean you can't?" I spat angrily at her, my eyebrows dipped, hands on my hips and glaring at her. She smirked at me. She _freakin'_ smirked at me.

"I _fused_ my soul with hers, taking over her body in the process. Your sister is _gone_!" She laughed menacingly as I was stunned into silence once more today. I hung my head, tears forming as I pictured how life would be without Akina, or being able to see my family again. I squeezed my eyes shut as my heart thudded hard and fast against my chest, filled with anger and pain. So, to take out my pain and to try fighting for my sister again, I snapped my head up to face Mabaya with a burning soul and angry eyes. She was toying with the group once more, I gathered up magic energy for a move a bit more powerful than 'Power Ray'.

"You _**will**_ release my sister!" I shot my 'Power Beam' straight for her, taking her off guard. She was too busy 'fighting' my friends, she forgot to worry about me.

"Ahh!" Her frightful scream filling the dusty air. The attack sent her plummeting into the ground, though not making as big of a crater as my other attack. I flew down towards her, not making the same mistake as last time and waiting too long, to see her struggling on the ground, holding her head in pain. What on Earth?

"Anaya! It's me! Please, you have to stop this!" The mixed sound of Mabaya and Akina's voice filling my ears. Helpless hope filled inside of me.

"Akina?!" I ran over to her, dropping on my knees, but not touching her. "Are you okay? How do I remove her soul from yours?" I asked, frantically. She was still struggling to be in control, and my heart burned in pain at not being able to do anything to help.

"You… can't… You have to kill me Anaya, then both our souls will-" My heart dropped as soon as I heard that dreadful word.

"_**No.**_ _Absolutely_ not. There has to be another way, a soul removal or something-"

"There _isn't_ Anaya! I'm sorry, but we can't risk any chance of Mabaya ruling this world! I'll still be with you, I _promise_, but you have to kill me- aurgh!" A deep purple aura started to glow around her. "Quick, Anaya! Just as you were willing to put your life on the line for Dunia, I'm doing the same! Please, stop this…" Tears were streaming down both our faces by this time, but I was the only one who was sobbing.

"Please, do this for me Anaya. I _promise_ I'll still be with you in the end, you can do it." Her voice was begging, but their was a sad smile on her face. My mind and soul was torn with loyalty to my people and the life of my sister. I squeezed my head with my hands, the thought of it all confusing me terribly.

"_Aurgh,_ now Anaya! Do it _now!_ I can't hold her much longer! Do it for me, Anaya!" I looked at her, she was struggling terribly and it only brought more pain to my heart knowing that I was the cause of her sufforing. I decided… that if I can stop her from all the pain she's going through right now… then I'll do it. For her.

"Okay, I'll… I'll do it Akina. Only for you." I said through my sobs.

"_**No!**_"I heard Mabaya's yell.

"Yes! Do it Anaya! I know you can! Don't worry, you won't be alone." She said, through tears and a smile. I shakily stood up and aimed my hands towards Akina's struggling figure, powering up a 'Power Beam' attack.

"Do it!" She yelled. Not being able to stand the sight, I turned my head, squeezed my eyes shut, and fired the attack at my twin sister. An extremely high-pitched and painful scream was heard from both Mabaya and Akina, as a I felt the energy waves hit my body from my attack being on a flat surface. The scream had faded during my attack and the air was eerily quiet. I collapsed to my knees on the ground and looked at the unmoving body before me, tears flowing nonstop out of my eyes.

"_Akina!"_ I screamed, grabbing her and holding her close to me, uselessly hoping that I could still save her, as I sobbed into her shirt.

"No, no, no, no, no… You can't leave me Sister, you're all I have left." Strangly, I felt a warm chill enter my body and a burning sensation in my chest, but no matter how much pain I was in, I would not let go of her. My sister… my twin… I killed my twin… I sobbed harder in her chest and barely heard the voices in the distance.

"Anaya!"

"Anaya, where are you?!"

I heard them, but I wasn't listening. I had scars and bruises, but the only pain I felt was in my heart. My head was pounding, but I will never stop thinking of all the memories I had shared with my sibling. And at that moment, I knew, that Akina wasn't the only one that died that day.


	25. Characters

**Princess Anaya Kosazana**

Age: 13

Sp. Power: Fire

Species: Panther-Lion

**Princess Akina Kosazana**

Age: 13

Sp. Power: Ice

Species: Panther-Lion

**Chiumbo Araali**

Age:8

Sp. Power: Lightning

Species: Fennec Fox

**Kani Yeboah**

Age: 14

Sp. Power: Telekinesis

Species: Panther

**Titi Ayo**

Age: 13

Sp. Power: Healing

Species: Brown Cat

**Lezi Kubwa**

Age:14

Sp. Power: Electricity

Species: Panther-Tiger

**Iru and Dara**

Age:14

Sp. Power: Stealth

Species: Hyena


End file.
